My life with Molly
by Rozalinne
Summary: Molly is Sherlock's housekeeper, when John goes to live with the detective, sees how the relationship between them is special, both denied love, but they will fall. Let's discover together how they met.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock Holmes, Consultive Detective. Resident on Baker Street. He has met John Watson in a lab in St. Bart's, immediate chemistry. John looking for a place to stay, Sherlock looking for a flatmate, he was the ideal person.

Mrs. Hudson, the landlady, lived there too. Friendly and predisposed, but she wasn't his housekeeper. Before climbing the stairs he saw a lilac bicycle and followed Sherlock. The detective was a very tight person, hard and cold. Calculator too, as the Doctor thought. He has no friends, is unfriendly and arrogant.

Sherlock opened the door of his flat and both entered. The first thing John noticed was the cleanliness of the place, everything in order.

"Well, here is the kitchen, the bathroom and the living room. Upstairs is your bedroom and you should also know that we are not the only ones who- " Sherlock was interrupted by a slamming door.

"Sherlock! I'm tired of you leaving your shirts thrown!" Said a young girl coming out of his bedroom.

John was surprised. Sherlock read his thoughts and rolled his eyes.

"She's Molly, my housekeeper, she helps clean the place, if you need anything you can ask her" Sherlock said. "Molly he is John Watson, he will live here from now on"

She smiled at John and held out her hand, her arms full of shirts.

"Oh, my pleasure, Mr. Watson!" The young woman was very cheerful. "The pleasure is mine" John answered, still taking her hand, perplexed that such a girl worked for Sherlock.

She had long brown hair, her eyes were chocolate-colored, her lips thin, she had a long braid and she was a skinny girl, her clothes were very baggy and colorful.

"Do you want tea?" She asks Sherlock.

"Coffee" he replied, looking at all his shirts in her arms as if he had forgotten something.

"You Mr. Watson?"

"Tea is fine, you can call me John, please"

"Perfect John! It's good that Sherlock has company! Don't let him drive you crazy, he may be unbearable but he's really cute" She said smiling.

"Coffee" said exasperated Sherlock

"I take back the last" She said rolling her eyes.

Molly went first upstairs with all Sherlock shirts.

"So ... she and you" John said.

Sherlock looked at him. "She's my housekeeper" Said indifferently.

"Okay, okay!" John said raising his hands.

He noticed that Molly moved freely around the flat, as if she were someone else there. She headed toward the kitchen to start preparing their drinks.

John and Sherlock talked for a while. Molly gave them her hot drinks when Mrs. Hudson walked in.

"Molly, my dear, don't forget tomorrow, at the same time as always?"

"Of course, Mrs. Hudson!" Molly smiled and she withdrew.

"Sherlock, I'm leaving" She said, taking a backpack which John had not seen, emerald green and yellow. "Remember to eat something"

Sherlock groaned. "I'm on a case"

"In case or not, don't leave your shirts thrown anymore because I swear I'll cut them with the scissors"

"You wouldn't dare" Sherlock replied taking a sip of his coffee.

"I will" said Molly angrily, pointing her index finger at him. "Eat something! See you guys!" With that she retired, he could hear how she said goodbye to Mrs. Hudson. John took a sip of his tea, it was delicious.

Sherlock looked at John and became exasperated. "Just ask, let's go"

"You get along really well with that girl, I mean, I thought you don't like to socialize with people, did she work here for a long time ago?"

"For three years, what do you want to know, John?"

"Not at all, I mean, she is very accustomed to this place, she moves very freely"

Sherlock looked thoughtful. "Has a special personality, let's say irritable at times"

John smiled. "You know her a long time ago?"

There are footsteps on the stairs. Greg Lestrade enters the flat to discuss the fourth suicide he was working on in his case. Sherlock invited John to take part in this case which he immediately accepted.

After going back and forth, both stopped at a restaurant called "Angelo's", which was about ten blocks from Baker. His owner approaches Sherlock.

"Hey Sherlock, how have you been, how are you treating my girl?"

"As usual" Sherlock said, looking out the window.

John saw Molly riding her bike on the sidewalk across the street. She looked at their side and waved her hand and went into the building.

John looked at Sherlock.

"Molly lives there, she is Angelo's friend"

"She's like a daughter to me" He said seriously to John.

"Ohh okay that's good" John tried to connect all the loose ends as he got information from Molly. A strange girl, very kind and unobtrusive when it comes to challenging Sherlock.

 _"Unbelievable"_ John thought, and watched as Sherlock saw Molly enter the building. He doesn't take his eyes until she comes in and then continue with his task.

Both retired from Angelo's after a clue. Following these clues Sherlock confronted with the cause of these suicides and their way of operating. John saw the danger to which Sherlock was exposed and decided to end the murderer's life. After the police arrived, Sherlock was on his cell phone with messages.

Both returned to Baker, when Molly was lying in the armchair that was on the side of the wall, covered with a blanket and sleeping soundly.

"Molly wake up!" Shouted Sherlock.

John watched the detective's lack of consideration and at the same time surprised to see Molly sleeping. She woke up quickly.

"I told you I do not like you sleeping there"

"Mmmm" she snarling "I'll make you dinner boys," she said, stretching.

John looked at Sherlock. "Does she cook when the case ends?"

"Affrimative John"

"It's 2 am!"

"I know, I'm hungry," said Sherlock entering his bedroom.

John sat down in his chair and Molly came to sit in Sherlock's.

"How have you been John?"

"Excuse me, but are you and Sherlock dating?"

Molly looked disgusted.

"In his dreams, God help me, I am only his housekeeper, his friend" She said smiling, although her voice sounded sad.

"How did you two meet?"

"It's a long story," She smiled sadly. "I knew him when I came to do the color and hairstyle to Mrs. Hudson, I'm a hairdresser, I met Mrs. Hudson first and then him, that was three years ago I think" She said putting her index finger on her chin. "I owe him a lot" She said seriously.

"Molly! Towel! " It hear Sherlock screaming from the bathroom.

"It's right under the sink! Don't make me go Sherlock! " Cried Molly.

John smiled. "Sometimes it's a child, sometimes it's going to get your patience out of the way, but believe me, it's a great person"

* * *

The days passed and Molly went to Baker almost every day, Sherlock was really careless in the cleanliness of his house. John watched as body parts were enclosed in jars and even in the refrigerator. Molly was accustomed.

She really had Baker under a demanding cleaning. She always argued Sherlock for his carelessness and his shirts. They also argued like dog and cat. Molly was used to listening to music while cleaning, that did not seem to care much to Sherlock.

"Mind palace" Molly told John.

The times and days when Molly was in Baker was always unpredictable, appeared in the morning, afternoon or evening. Towards some wonderful breakfasts, really exquisite. Sometimes they were going to investigate cases and she stayed most of the day there. John saw many times as she was napping there. It was not something that bothered him since he was almost always in his bedroom, which was always neat and clean as well.

Molly was a good girl, although she seemed to contain several secrets Sherlock surely knows. She was not an ordinary person, of that he was certain, Sherlock was very closed but he would not leave his house in her hands unless he really trusted her.

Time kept ticking and John started hanging out with a colleague of his work named Sarah. Sherlock reveled when they were having breakfast and Molly was there.

"Oh how cute! Tell me Johnny! "Molly looked at him with bright eyes, Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"What happened to 'love sucks' Molly?" Asked Sherlock reading his newspaper. John looked at her in surprise.

"I like to hear love stories, I'm not a robot,Sherly" she said angrily.

John also realized that she called him "Sherly" almost always, even though she called him by his full name in discussions. He did not seem to care much about that nickname.

"Do you have a boyfriend Molly?" John asked.

"Poor man" said Sherlock

"Hey!" Molly said, tapping him softly on the shoulder. "No, I don't, I'm fine like this. Love sucks"she laughed.

John smiled as Sherlock stepped in to relax his face to hear her answer.

"Here the lord 'married to his work' thinks the same" said Molly imitating his voice.

"I think it's unnecessary and that's a disadvantage"

"It's my blue prince!" Said Molly sarcastically hugging him on his side.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. Steps are heard and the door opens, it was Mycroft Holmes.

"Good Morning"

"Mmm" Greeting Sherlock

"Good morning" said John

"Mickey Good morning! Come, take a seat. Do you want tea? "John was impressed by his nickname and as this did not seem to matter. But then he realized that Molly liked to use nicknames.

"Thank you Molly, I came to talk to you about a case" he said, looking at Sherlock.

A banker was found dead. When they finished talking, the men got up to leave. The case was really important and as always Molly was waiting to prepare dinner at the end.

* * *

John and Sherlock argued. John went to Sarah's house to spend the night. Molly went at noon to clean as usual. Sherlock was in a bad mood, she already knew how to handle it. She climbed onto a stool to clean the windows.

"Tea, Molly"

"Wait, I'm cleaning the windows, put the kettle, you're just lying there!"

"bored"

"Do you know it's boring? Clean windows"

"It's your job and I pay you for it"

"I know! But it's boring at last, let's get you to put the kettle, please do it, I also want tea "

Sherlock growled and got up from the long chair. Molly was behind him when he felt her shaking.

"Sherlock!" She screams in alarm. At the second Baker's windows exploded, Sherlock was ejected by the blast almost to the kitchen, rose quickly as he could.

"Oh no no! Molly!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock rose quickly from the floor stunned by the explosion, he could see that it was not there but opposite. He was quickly to where Molly was, was just winged of the main door, the wave was very strong. He saw that her arms were injured with cuts, just in time covered her face and neck. She was stunned.

"Molly! Can you hear me?! "Sherlock said as he touched her left shoulder.

"What ... what the hell happened?" She answered with difficulty as opened her eyes a little. "Are you ok Sherly? It hurts everything, what is this? " She asks looking at her arms. "Oh God"

Sherlock saw her pale. "Don't look at your arms Molly, they're just cuts, I'll call John right now so he can come and heal you, do not move from here understood?"

Molly nodded and swallowed. She was still pale. Sherlock reached for his cell phone all the way down to find it and call John, he was on his way.

Sherlock went to where she was and took her arm to lift her, guiding her to the sofa, she didn't say a word, the minutes passed and John came to cure her.

"What the hell happened?"

"An explosion in the building opposite" Said Sherlock annoyed.

John quickly brought his medicine kit to cure Molly, she was looking at him with a sore face and still pale as a leaf. John watched her look everywhere but her arms.

"Are you ok, Molly?" The doctor asked.

She nodded and Sherlock spoke as he texted his cell phone. "She has a kind of problem with blood, it causes discomfort to see blood"

Molly nodded once more paler and paler.

"Oh okay, don't worry I'll heal you and wipe the wounds Molly, don't worry, it's all right they're just cuts, where were you that you're hurt, huh?"

"In the window I ... was cleaning," She said with difficulty.

"Okay, this hurt a little yes?" John smiled at her and she smiled back shyly.

When he finished healing Molly, she thanked John and listened carefully to how she was supposed to take care of her wounds. Sherlock spoke.

"Molly, you're free, don't come back until I tell you"

"Okay, I think I'll be where I am always, well thanks once again John! Take care boys! "Molly looked at Sherlock and retired.

"What happened?" John asked.

"Sit down, John"

* * *

The existence of a new case was emerging, people called Sherlock giving messages from another person, voices sounded stressed and distressed, each call was one more clue to approach its end. It was a great game that Sherlock was willing to play.

"Why did you tell Molly not to come back?"

"It will not be much help here John"

John smiled. He knew he wanted to remove her from the scene, saw guilt in Sherlock's eyes the moment he healed her wounds, although the detective knew how to hide his emotions very well.

"She'll be unprotected if she stays at her house don't you think?"

"She is more than protected John, she is protected from Angelo and believe me while She is under his care nothing happens to her, although it is not her house where she will be now"

"And where will she be? How did she meet Angelo? "

"You really are very talkative today, John, it's a long story anyway"

* * *

The calls and tracks continued until Jim Moriarty came out. Psychopath of pure strain. He had kidnapped John and put explosives on his body until Sherlock found him and the self-proclaimed 'Consulting Criminal' appeared.

"Take a friendly tip my dear, stay away. Although I have loved this little game between us "

"People died" Sherlock said, pointing his gun at him.

"That's what people do!" Scream Moriarty

"I'll stop you"

"No, you will not"

"You know what will happen if you don't leave me alone Sherlock? Do you?"

"Let me guess, kill me?"

"Kill you? Don't be obvious, anyway I'll kill you one day, but I don't want to rush. I'm saving it for something special. No no no. But you don't stop interfering "He paused and looked at Sherlock" I'll burn you, I'll burn that heart out of you "

"I know from reliable sources that I don't have one"

"But we both know that's not true ..."

* * *

Days passed and John felt like Mrs. Hudson made a lot of noise in her house. He saw from his window as she got into a car with a small bag. It had been several days since the Moriarty event, John had the day off and Molly had returned with her routine to keep Baker clean, her arms were much better, healed everything very fast.

John saw her coming in the distance on her bike and entered 221b with her key. The doctor went downstairs to the bathroom and crossed Molly.

"Good morning Molly!"

John looked worried in Molly.

"Good morning John, Sherlock is sick, it's as if the end of the world and hell were in his bedroom, get ready for an agony John, don't make any noise and don't let him listen to you ,he drags you to his misery"

"Behaves very badly?"

"It's a dramatic of the best, or rather the worst. God help us"

Both came in and heard shouts from the detective's room.

"Molly ! John ! I know you're there, tea! "

Molly looked at John and said "Grab your stuff and go fast, I bet Mrs. Hudson is gone, he gets unbearable when he's sick"

"Tell John to give me his thermometer, I can hear him from here!"

"I'm going! just give me a minute to accommodate my stuff !" cried Molly

"Don't yell Molly! I have a headache!"

"Then don't scream!"

John understood that this exchange of shouts was going to be all day so he preferred to leave. Sherlock had a fever, which Molly tried to bring down all day, but he didn't help in the slightest.

"This tea is cold, I want a dog Molly"

"Is because you took a century to drink it, and you're not allergic to dogs or something? I want a cat and I don't say anything! "Molly said sitting down next to him on the bed.

"Where is John?"

"I think he had a date or something"

Sherlock groaned. "Bring me another blanket, I'm cold"

"You have four blankets, I will not bring you another, you will be crushed. Do you want to eat something?"

"No"

"Do you want to eat a cake? Do you want me to make cake and eat it when you feel better? "

Sherlock thought for a few minutes and Molly was getting impatient.

"Want it or not?!"

"Fine!"

"Sleep a little, the fever has subsided" she said stroking his hair and running it from his forehead. Sherlock closed his eyes instantly. "You must cut your hair"

"Mmmmm" he growled.

Molly smiled and went to cook the cake.

The months passed and Christmas was approaching. Sherlock continued with his cases helped by John, they were almost always occupied. Until the detective met Irene Adler, dominatrix. A beautiful woman, intelligent and dangerous alike.

When Molly was doing her daily cleaning she heard a groan on Sherlock's cell phone.

"Sherlock what the hell"

"What?"

"Why do you have that sound on your cell phone? you're naughty Sherly " She smiled wickedly.

"It's none of your business" he said nonchalantly.

Molly smiled. "I bet you have a girl over there Sherly, you haven't told me! The boy who works down here has invited me out, you know? "

"There is no girl and yes, I knew, you told me 32 times"

"Boy?"

"Molly is enough." His cell phone moans again.

"Oh my God" Molly laughed.

Sherlock got up from his chair and went straight to his bedroom. Molly went to the kitchen to clean the cups and plates, which seemed very heavy, her hands began to tremble a little, her eyes filled with tears, swallow hard to keep them from falling.

* * *

On Christmas Day Molly was at home getting ready for the party that John was preparing for Baker. She didn't want wear something delicate because she had to stay after cleaning everything. She looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes filled with doubts and insecurities, she wanted to look pretty.

The mirror reflected a young girl with long, loose hair, an ivory silk blouse and black trench trousers that fit her figure perfectly. And low shoes. Make up her lips with a passionate red color. She takes the gift bag and above all direct to Baker.

There was John and his girlfriend, not Sarah, Molly didn't remember her name. Greg, Mrs. Hudson and Sherlock. When John and Greg saw her took off her coat, they saw her figure , she was almost always covered in very loose clothing but now they could see her figure, John shed his eyes immediately and Greg took a few moments to close his mouth. Sherlock said nothing at all.

The party continued its rhythm until exasperated Sherlock took it with Molly:

"You have a boyfriend Molly and you're serious with him"

"Excuse me?"

"You will see him today and give him a gift"

"Shut up and drink" Greg said, leaving a drink on the desk where he was with his laptop.

"Oh come on, everyone must have noticed the gift in the bag, very well packed, the others are wrapped. It's for someone special. It's red like her lips, that was unconscious or she wanted it to be remarkable "

Molly started to get nervous and a lump formed in her throat. She didn't want to look at him.

"Anyway, Miss Hopper thinks about love, thinks it serious because she is giving him a gift, that suggests long-term hope and her makeup and clothes say she will see him today"

Molly glanced at Sherlock and saw that he had the gift in his hands.

"She wants to compensate for the size of her lips and breasts and ..." But something stopped him. He looks at the card with Molly's handwriting.

For my dearest Sherlock, with love. Molly xxx

John could see how instantly the guilt was reflected in his face, he had never seen Sherlock so nervous and not knowing what to do. Mrs. Hudson shook her head in denial.

Molly stood nervously in front of him.

"You always say such horrible things, every time ..." She breathe agitatedly. Sherlock was astonished. "Always always"

"I'm sorry, forgive me. Merry Christmas Molly " The detective approached his housekeeper and kissed her cheek. That didn't really make Molly feel better, even worse when the moan on Sherlock's cell phone rang. He went straight to his bedroom and John followed. On leaving his bedroom, Molly was no longer there.

A while after everyone left, Sherlock opened the gift. It was a small square magnifying glass of very good quality.

Meanwhile, Molly walked into a park, liked to be there, was big and had several seats. It had a view of the river too, the lights reflected in the water. She had on her black overcoat, was crossed legs and arms, her right foot was moving nervously. Her gaze set on nothingness. She was thinking of how he could have done something like this, was accustomed to his character but he had never treated her so badly in front of anyone like this before.

She had red eyes, cried a little when she left Baker as she walked towards the park. Hated crying. In the distance she heard the cry of a cat. She approached a tree from which came the sound and saw a kitten in a box, his fur was orange and white, was very small.

"Oh my poor little one what they have done to you? They left you? "Molly looked everywhere, took the box and headed for another of the benches to sit there.

"You're very cute, do you want to be my little friend? I'm going to take you home, little one. You made me happy tonight! "She said smiling taking the kitten.

"Come, let's go home, I'll call you Toby!" She said to the kitten, who meowed with joy at having a special person to love.

Nearby, in the tree where Molly found the box with Toby inside, Sherlock came out of the shadows smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Sherlock watched as Molly walked away with her new friend, Toby, on her way home. He sat in the same seat where she had been a few minutes earlier.

The same seat where they were seated three years ago.

* * *

The day after Christmas Molly didn't appear in Baker nor didn't answer the messages that Sherlock had sent her.

 **Come to Baker –SH**

No response.

 **I need clean shirts Molly –SH**

Molly read the messages and imagined how Sherlock should be in a bad mood, hated that she didn't respond. Meanwhile she went straight to Toby to give him fresh milk and pet him.

"Good day my little friend, how have you been? You slept very well huh "

Toby purred in response. Her cell phone rang again.

I've already apologized I will not do it again, I need shirts, you know I hate to say things twice Molly, don't make me go –SH

Molly smiled triumphantly. Although she still felt bad about the situation she lived yesterday.

 **I don't want –MH**

 **What? –SH**

 **Go –MH**

 **You must come, you work for me –SH**

 **I don't care –MH**

Sherlock should be outraged by that moment. Meanwhile she read in the newspaper the news about a woman, a dominatrix.

* * *

Two days passed and Molly still didn't go to Baker.

 **Molly for the love of God please come, he's unbearable, we are in an important case –JW**

Molly decided to go only because John asked. When she appeared he was in his mind palace pose, hearing her enter the kitchen opened his eyes. He went straight there.

The kitchen was a disaster, there were experiments and remnants of what was the Christmas party. She didn't even want to imagine how his bedroom was.

"Shirts, Molly" he said close to her.

"You put one on you , I see" she said opening the water to clean things, her attitude was distant, she was still angry with him.

"Good observation, I need other clean"

"I'll see if I can wash them and iron them, if I feel i want to," she saw Sherlock's face of consternation, which rolled his eyes.

"You're still mad"

"Deduce me"

"I'm doing it" he said looking at her deeply. Molly was nervous.

"Good for you, have you eaten? It's not that I mind anyway " Molly said, cursing herself inside.

"I haven't eaten, I'm on a case" Sherlock said triumphantly.

His cell phone groaned.

Molly looked at Sherlock as if he were the real Lucifer, locked the water key to go to his bedroom. On entering she saw the mess of months in two days. Molly lifted the shirts she found and one in particular had the smell of a woman's perfume, too much impregnated perfume. When she left his room the detective was gone.

"Idiot" she said angrily, climbing the stairs to the laundry room.

The days pass on like this, Sherlock wasn't long in Baker, one of those days, she found him playing the violin, it was a sad melody, he was sad, she could feel it. When he finished, he could see her watching him from the kitchen.

"What?"

She walks slowly, wiping her hands with a towel.

"What's up? Has something happened? " She asks worried.

"I thought you didn't talk to me, Hooper" he said putting the violin away.

Molly smiled a little. "You are thinking of someone"

"I don't think about anyone and if I do it's none of your concern"

"You're right, you're right" she said smiled sadly. "Whatever happens, there is nothing that time can't heal"

Sherlock looked at her intently, but she had gone to the kitchen.

* * *

Molly was entering Baker again, saw Mrs. Hudson's door open, that seemed weird, there were also strange sounds, not those noises she was accustomed to.

She climbed the stairs slowly. Opening the door she saw Mrs. Hudson in the middle of the room tied to a chair and a man behind her.

"Mrs. Hudson! What have you done asshole?! "

"Molly behind you!" Shouted Mrs. Hudson, who had a blow on her face.

A man pushed her violently inside and slammed the door shut.

"Tell me where it is!" Yells at Molly, taking her by the arm.

"Where is what?! What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"Don't make the misunderstandings" said the man without patience beating Molly in the face.

"No Please! Leave her! "Said Mrs. Hudson

Molly fell to the ground by the force of the blow, her mouth began to bleed, she took her sore face. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

The man kicked her while she was on the floor, she screamed in pain. He kicked her again. Molly listened to Mrs. Hudson cry. He took her clothes with both hands and placed her against the wall.

"I'm going to hit you until you tell me where it is"

Molly was breathing heavily and seeing everything blurred. The man slapping her twice more.

"S-s-t-top" began to stammer. She found hard to talk, became too nervous.

The man took a small knife. "Don't! Please!" Shouted Mrs. Hudson.

Molly opened her eyes in fear.

"I'm going to mark you that little face!"

"Don-n-n-t...d-d-o it" she stammered, her eyes filled with tears. Her chest came up and down shaken.

The man supported the knife on the left side of her face, right on her cheekbone and made a small cut, Molly gritted teeth and eyes strong, didn't want to scream, didn't want to put Mrs. Hudson bad.

The door opened and Sherlock and John found themselves there. They all looked at each other, the detective's eyes filled with subdued anger. He saw Mrs. Hudson tied in the chair, Molly in the hands of the man, beaten and bloody, her eyes were frightened.

Sherlock saw Molly trying to say his name with difficulty. He bursts into anger. John and Sherlock detained the men but not before beating them. The man who hit them was thrown out the window more than once.

When she was untied, Mrs. Hudson went quickly to hug Molly. "Oh my poor angel!"

"Im f-f-ine" she said with difficulty smiling.

John examined them, Molly had her lip broken and blows in the face.

"John, she had been kicked, can you check her?" Said Mrs. Hudson

Sherlock went straight to the window, didn't want to have visual contact with Molly, so John could feel.

"N-n-o, is n-n-othin" she replied looking at the floor. John looked at her in surprise.

Sherlock saw all her blows, her sharp wound on her face and how those blows left marks in the days pass. There was also the blow that Mrs. Hudson had on her face. He felt a murderous rage, had to control himself.

After John healed Molly, he asked for a cab for her to leave.

"Wait Molly, follow me." Sherlock said, she nodded and followed him toward the kitchen.

He stood in front of her and examined her visually.

"Talk to me"

Molly frowned, her eyes watering and she shook her head.

"It will l-l-leave in a f-few days" she said, turning her head in his direction. She look into his eyes and swallow. "I'm f-f-ine". She took his right hand in hers and tightened it.

"Molly is your cab here" it heard John say.

"Go" Sherlock said without taking his gaze from her.

For a moment, Molly felt as Sherlock closed his hand on hers.

John was arguing with Sherlock, this issue of Irene Adler was getting out of hand. This case was risking his people and Sherlock knew it well.

"What's wrong with Molly?" John asked.

Sherlock said nothing.

"Haven't you heard her speak? she was stammering "

"Molly stammers when is under pressure, in a delicate situation, she had it seriously as a kid and now only appears in small situations" He said seriously

"Have you seen her like this before?"

"This is the second time"

* * *

Molly didn't return to Baker until Sherlock pointed her. He met John at the entrance and they went in together. She was much better from her wounds, though she had the left side of her face with a violet bruise that didn't touch her eyes, which made her look much paler than usual. She didn't stutter anymore. Molly had not seen Sherlock since that day.

"Good morning John!"

They both went up the stairs, when John opened the door they could see Sherlock with a woman sitting in the arms of his chair, with his robe on and her hair wet. She had black hair and blue eyes, her face was thin and white-skinned.

"The woman in the newspapers" thought Molly.

John and Molly looked at each other in confusion. John was surprised, she realized they both knew the woman. Sherlock didn't seem to mind their presence, didn't turn to look at them. His eyes were on his cell phone.

The woman approached to greet them and come face to face with Molly. Sherlock shifted from his seat. Both stared at what was an eternity.

"Irene Adler" said seductively.

"Emmm ... haha, it's a pleasure, I'm Molly." She looks uncomfortably at John. "Well, I was going emmm see you later guys." She turned to go downstairs. A new lump in her throat formed.

Shit. She was too beautiful.

 _"I really don't have a chance."_ She smiled sadly as rode her bike.


	4. Chapter 4

Molly didn't return to Baker in a while, Sherlock didn't send her any messages to go. She picked up her headphones and leaned back in her chair, put on play and got lost in her favorite songs. An attempt to escape from reality, that reality in which she was condemned by him.

She closed her already red eyes moving her foot to the rhythm of a good Blues.

Sherlock was in Baker, the case of Irene already had finished, already it had saved and returned to London. Molly wasn't go in his absence, his house remained the same as the last time he saw her, in the frame of his door next to John and surprised. Hurt?

 _"She's not like that"_ He said to himself.

As he closed his eyes in the darkness of his bedroom, which was in a mess, he could see a Molly injured by the men who interrupted his place, he still doesn't know why but hated to see her that way, when she was hurt he felt hurt and angry.

He couldn't explain it.

He sat on his bed, looked at his room for his cell phone.

 **Come to Baker, all dirty –SH**

His cell vibrates.

 **Finally! I thought I had lost my boss, but I will not clean your bedroom huh –MH**

Sherlock rolled his eyes, though this message amused him and smiled.

 **I'll be going in a few hours, have you noticed the hour, right? Open your curtains –MH**

He looked surprised, it was 3AM. Why was she awake at that hour?

 **Why are you awake? –SH**

Molly even in her blanket-covered chair smiled at the thought that maybe Sherlock might care about her, she knew he only did it because was bored.

 **I'm thinking of a man –MH**

Molly laughed.

His response was immediate.

 **Who? –SH**

 **Toby –MH**

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

 **Go to sleep Molly –SH**

Molly didn't stop smiling.

 **Why are you awake? –MH**

 **Bored –SH**

But he wasn't bored, his mind palace opened a door in which a memory emerged from the deepest. The day he met Molly.

* * *

Three years ago.

Sherlock hears his cell phone rings. It was Angelo. His nephew had found dead. Greg Lestrade called him a moment later. He knew him by sight, he was a blond boy with blue eyes, young, tall and very friendly. He saw him several times in the restaurant, collaborating with his uncle, Angelo's only nephew.

The detective went to the crime scene, his own flat, the building was in front of the restaurant. When he got there, he saw Angelo crying in distress, his wife was with him.

Inside, screams and struggles were heard. A young woman was fighting with the police, begging to be left there. Sherlock came in and saw the girl, had long brown hair, her chocolate-colored eyes were red and her hands and clothes covered in blood, her face as well. Sherlock felt to know her from somewhere.

"Please leave me, he's my friend, he's my friend ... please ..." sobs hard.

"You can't be here, miss, don't force yourself, you're going to hurt yourself, please let us work," said the policeman, taking her in her arms. The young woman only cried. Sherlock never saw a person so disengaged, with as much pain as the girl was suffering. It was something he couldn't understand.

Angelo entered the scene. "Molly please, you've already done a lot, leave them my girl"

The girl looked at him, covered her face with her hands and left the room, passing Sherlock's side. The young man's body lay lifeless in the middle of his bedroom. He had a bullet in the head and several bullets in his chest.

"He was very young," Greg lamented. "The girl in the living room is the one who found him, she heard the shots and came quickly here, she lives in the flat above. They were best friends, we were waiting for you "

Sherlock looked around the bedroom, "the killer was forced into the window, it was on a second floor, so it was not much effort" he thought.

"I need to talk to the girl alone"

Greg went to look for her and both went to the kitchen.

"Molly, don't you?" Sherlock asked. She nodded.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes"

"I know, I've seen you a few times, I'm Mrs. Hudson's hairdresser" She said sadly, looking into his eyes.

Her gaze was very strong, Sherlock knew very few people who looked into his eyes, she was one of them.

"Tell me everything I have to know, your relationship with him, his intimate relationships, his life, everything"

"Okay Mr. Holmes, we've been best friends for a long time, I live upstairs. I heard strange noises and sent him a message, but he didn't respond and then I heard four shots, I don't know why ... I ran to his flat down the stairs and " Molly closed her eyes and swallowed. "I have his key, as he had mine, and ... when arrives I look for him and he was there on the floor covered with ... blood and call the police and ..." Her eyes filled with tears.

" How long did it take you to come here?"

"I-I d-d-on't know, I'm sorry" Molly clenched her fists and closed her strong eyes, deep and continuous breath. "I think less than four minutes"

"He and you were lovers?"

"Not of course not, Pete is ... he was gay, you know, I know someone bothered him, I told Angelo, you know him, right?"

"Yes I know Angelo, I know his moves." Sherlock understood what Molly wanted to get.

"There are a number of people ... who ... don't tolerate homosexuals, not in their circle, do you understand Mr. Holmes? They bothered and threatened him, as they began to see him with me calmed down but soon they realized that we are friends "

"Have you known each other long?"

Molly burst into tears.

"Sin-n-ce high school, An-n-gelo rent me the flat, they always t-t-t-ake me as part of t-their family"

Sherlock saw that the girl wasn't lying. He began his deduction:

"She is alone, has no parents, some brothers. Had no romantic intention in his deceased friend, she has a boyfirned. If Angelo treats her well, she is trustworthy. Now that I think it seemed to see her in Mrs. Hudson's kitchen, she is no older than 25 and is a hairdresser as she says"

"What-t-tever I can help p-p-lease tell me m-mister Holmes"

"Thank you for your time, I will, you can go"

The girl smiled at him, though her gaze was filled with pain. Sherlock could never forget her expression and smile amid so much pain.

The case was resolved later, cost him a little, were very few clues, a case that he had resolved in a day became weeks. Although he was able to solve it, a former lover wrapped in the mafia, they caught him in time. Angelo's family refused police custody, they took good care of themselves, which Sherlock well knew was true. The moment of the funeral was key to the case, the detective knew that the murderer was going to present himself. It didn't.

Although he could see Pete's best friend in the distance, in black, alone in one side. Her face was pale, her hair pulled loose on her right side. A black dress with matching shoes. Sherlock watched as her hands shook. She suffered alone.

A few days after the case was resolved Angelo gave him a generous reward, it was not something Sherlock cared about anyway, resolving cases was his life. He hears Mrs. Hudson climbing the stairs with someone.

"Sherlock, my dear, can I come in? I'm with someone"

"Go ahead" he said, leaving his violin, which was about to begin to play.

Mrs. Hudson brings the best friend of the murdered boy with her, Molly.

"Good morning" greeting with a shy smile. She had dark circles, hadn't slept well since then.

"I'll leave you alone" Mrs. Hudson said, smiling at Molly.

They stared at each other, standing in the living room. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, a cherrie cardigan and black jeans. Sherlock takes the chair that usually gives the clients.

"All right Molly, sit down"

"Thank you" She said sitting down, Sherlock did the same in his chair.

"I came here to thank you for resolving the case of ... Pete." Her voice cracked for a moment.

"You also come to me for help, which was a dilemma for you, because you don't have the monetary resources to pay for my services, you didn't tell Angelo because you don't want to disturb him right now, he would certainly give you money, with your hairdresser work wouldn't reach you, even so, you come to me for help, what is it? "

Molly looked into his eyes and smiled a little. "You are really brilliant Mr. Holmes, it's just as you said, I come to ask for your help, I can pay you I have something saved or I can work more that's no problem for me"

"Most people don't think the same as you, Miss Molly?"

"Molly Hooper, but you can call me Molly, please."

Sherlock was surprised. She was timid and yet cheerful, although she was going through a duel from which only she knew the hell is living.

"How's your stutter?"

Molly was surprised. "Oh I'm much better, only happens at times"

"Tell me why are you here"

"I have a boyfriend, I'm not seeing much, he hasn't accompanied me at this moment, he's strange, I know this must be totally boring for you, but" She paused. "I'm really tired of this situation, I would like to know what this is or if there is another person in the middle"

"It's simple Molly, he's with someone else"

Molly sighed. "Can you help me catch him?"

"I was bored anyway, come to the night right here, 11pm, don't bring your bike, we'll catch him"

Molly rose from the chair and held out her hand. "Thank you Mr. Holmes, really"

Sherlock took her hand. "Call Me Sherlock"

"Sherlock" Molly repeated softly as he shook her hand.

For a moment their pupils dilated.

Molly met Sherlock at the same time he told her. It was a spring night, there was no one on the Street.

"Ready Molly?"

"Yes, I'm ready"

They went to Molly's boyfriend's house, waited outside for a long time. She sent him a message and he answered that was at his house about to sleep.

"Wait" said Sherlock.

They saw him leave his house, lit his motorcycle and left.

"Come on!" Said Sherlock, stopping a cab. They followed him all the way.

He watched as Molly was getting nervous and had a face of confusion. Her boyfriend stopped the bike in front of a white house.

Sherlock saw Molly tense.

"You know the person who lives there"

"It's my sister's house" She said, swallowing.

Sherlock nodded. "Come on"

As she approached the house Molly took Sherlock's arm, she was nervous, squeezed it tight. She realized he was tense.

"Oh I'm sorry ... I didn't realize" She said releasing.

"Okay, don't ring a bell, let's in by force" Sherlock said, unlocking the bolt and kicking the door hard and opened it wide.

Molly put her hands to her mouth. There are screams from inside, both enter the lobby and Molly's boyfriend appears.

"Molly, what the hell are you doing here ?!" yells in dismay.

"What's wrong ?!" said a girl approaching, was very much like Molly.

"You two are ... two shits! are rubbish! I don't want to see you ever again you heard me! " screams in anger.

"Listen, Molly, I can explain, I ..." said her boyfriend nervously.

"Explain what are you cheating on me with my sister ? And you! " She said pointing her finger at her. "I didn't expect less from you, you'll always be a whore!"

"Don't talk to her like that! We are in love! What do you want me to do? Look at you! Look at you!" He said moving closer and took her in his arms, Sherlock was preparing to intercede "you're a mess of a person Molly! You have nothing you can give me, you are nothing to me!"

Molly became nervous and tried to speak. "What?! I can't hear you! Speak!" He said waving her arms "Speak you fucking stutter shit!"

Enough.

Sherlock punched him so hard that he knocked him to the floor. The boy was unconscious.

"Case resolved don't you think Molly?"

"Very resolved!" Molly walks over to the fainting boy and spits him out. Sherlock nodded smirking.

"You can go to hell!" She said in the direction of her sister.

They retired and began to walk in silence. Sherlock thought she was one of the girls who were about to start crying but didn't.

"I need to sit down" said the girl. "It's a park here." They went there and sat for a while.

"Love sucks Sherlock" Molly said.

"I think the same"

In the distance was a food stand.

"Fish and chips?" Molly said.

"It's a deal"

Molly got up and stretched." The last to arrive pays the food!" Molly ran fast to the food stand.

"What are you doing! I will not do that! It's immature!" Sherlock shouted.

"You're losing!" he heard her screams in the distance. With that, Sherlock ran off. He could hear Molly laughing as he passed her, he couldn't contain a laugh.

"You're slow Molly Hooper" he said agitatedly.

Both arrived at the food stand, the owner looked at them surprised.

"Oh God I need to exercise" said Molly breathless.

They ate their fish and chips in the stand. Sherlock told her some of his last cases, she listened carefully, really interested in his stories. Then walked toward Baker. He saw her sadly on the road, offered her his arm to walk, she took it with a smile that made his mind palace tremble.

 _"Shit"_ he thought.

Upon arriving Molly says goodbye.

"Thank you, I know it was a boring case but I really appreciate it, I know I can't afford it all now, I can pay it off a little if you let me or I can help you, you don't need any help?"

"I don't need help" he said thoughtfully.

"Mrs. Hudson always complains that you have everything thrown around, don't you need anyone to help in your house? I can help you keep your home clean" she said hopefully.

"I don't think I need it"

"Okay then I'll do my best to give you the money as fast as possible Sherlock, if you change your mind please tell me, you've done a lot for me, solving Pete's case, you've done more than you think so ..." takes a pen out of her pocket and a napkin. "This is my number, for what you need"

Sherlock took it.

"Good night and thank you" the young woman smiled. Sherlock could see her eyes flush, she kept crying all the way, then left.

The detective entered Baker quickly and saw everything lying down, really needed cleaning in his home, he had never noticed before. He sat down in his chair, thought for what it was hours, his eyes closed and his hands near his chin.

The moment spend with the young woman he enjoy it a lot, more than he wants to accept, he needed to beat her boyfriend, needed to eat with her and needed to walk beside her. Did not know why, but he did it aniway and didn't regret it, something told him that that girl would be part of his daily life.

Two days passed since their meeting. His fingers unlocked his cell phone.

 **You start working here tomorrow, leave the hairdresser work , you will not need it, come at breakfast –SH**

 **I'll be there boss! –MH**

Ten blocks separated two people smiling at the screens of their cell phones.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh God, your clothes! How am I supposed to wash that?!" Molly scolded Sherlock when she saw him with a harpoon in his hand and his bloody clothes.

"So you came in a cab?" John asked.

"I had to come on the tube, no cab wanted to bring me"

"I will not wash your clothes" Molly said with the broom in her hands going to his room.

The atmosphere in Baker was the same as always, Sherlock was totally bored because he had no case.

"I need a case!" screams in exasperation.

"You just solved one!" John said tiredly.

"I need another!"

"Can you two stop shouting?" Mrs. Hudson came in. "There's a customer who wants to see you"

"Yes!" Said Sherlock, celebrating.

A young blond told them that his father was killed by a major organization and that he saw traces of a hound on the scene. Sherlock took the case. He and John left Baker a few days, which Molly took to air the place.

She felt strange about Sherlock, he didn't seem to notice but she had really been affected by what happened at Christmas, then with the irruption of these men and the blows received, left a scar on her left side. It wasn't going to erase, she hated seeing herself in the mirror every day with that scar, it was small but Molly felt less feminine with it, which was worse because she didn't feel feminine at all.

Seeing Sherlock with that woman, really made her think about her situation, she didn't want to suffer again for anyone.

 _"Better alone than in bad company"_ she thought.

She finished making the manicure to Mrs. Hudson which thanked her with chocolate muffins, took her bike and retired.

She went to the park, her special park that made her live so many memories, step near the food stall where she was with Sherlock years ago, she smiled.

A second later was distracted by the sunlight and something crossed her bike. She was at normal speed, although it might have been slower. Without realizing it passed over a boy's feet and he fell to the floor.

"Oh no! I am sorry! Oh I'm sorry I'm sorry!" She said getting off herbike and holding out a hand to the young man.

"Oh it's okay, I was distracted too" he said smiling kindly.

The boy had black hair as his eyes. They were deep, his complexion pale, wearing a white shirt and blue trousers.

"Come sit here" Molly said pointing to a seat. "I'm so sorry are you okay?"

"I am, don't worry! I will have an anecdote to tell today, Miss?"

Molly blushed as she realized that the boy looked into her eyes. "Molly, my name is Molly" and smiled.

The boy held out a hand as well, smiling at her. "Richard, Richard Brook".

* * *

The days passed by and Molly met Richard again in the park, he was just there in one of the seats reading a book.

"Hey!" Greeting from afar.

Molly blushed. He was a very kind boy and always smiled at her.

"Hi!" she said getting off her bike. "How are your feet?" asks guiltily.

"Oh it's nothing!" He said standing up. "Are you in the way?"

"Yes, I've just left work"

Richard smiled sheepishly. Molly's heart jerked. "You would like, I mean, drink something with me if you want, no problem if you say" the man asked nervously.

Molly thought hard about her answer. "why not?"

"Yes, of course" she said, smiling.

"Let's go! I know a coffee shop that sells exquisite chocolate muffins!"

"Oh how wonderful! My favorites!" Molly replied walking alongside her bike and Richard.

"Let me" he said as he passed her and took her bike. "I'll take it"

"Oh it's not necessary" she said ashamed

"I insist" he said with dog eyes.

"Okay, thank you!" She blushing a little.

He handed her his number in case she wanted to see him again, after an internal debate she gave him hers. Both spoke by message almost all day, he was dedicated to the performance as he said.

They had met four times more, always going to cafes or movies, Molly invited him to her flat after the movie. They saw Glee and Richard played with her cat, which seemed to please him a lot.

Richard confessing her that he liked her. She blushed and confessed the same. He really liked her, he was a normal, simple man, he was no sociopath or detective or anything. Why not try to date someone again?

On the point of leaving he kissed her right in front of the door.

"We'll see you again" he said taking her face.

"Thanks for coming" she said a little blush. Richard smiled and left.

Molly returned to her chair and smiled.

* * *

Sherlock saw Molly strangely, somewhat nervous and low-spirited, didn't shout at him nor did she complain about all his shirts thrown. He couldn't really figure out what was going on.

Richard didn't call her again, no message, nor see him in the park. He had simply vanished. She felt used.

 _"I really choose men very badly"_ she thought sadly cleaning the mirror for the umpteenth time in the day.

"Molly you're going to disappear the mirror, you've cleaned it all afternoon" said John laughing.

"Oh I haven't noticed" she laughs too.

Sherlock looked at her with narrowed eyes, she realized and retired to the laundry room.

"She's acting strange don't you think?" John asked.

"Yes, she is"

* * *

Jim Moriarty returns to the scene again. He went straight to the jewels of the crown. He wrote in one of the protective glasses:

"Get Sherlock"

It was really a scandal.

Molly was sitting in the kitchen when she read the newspaper, Richard was on the lid, the one who was so kind to her. Her hands trembled with the newspaper.

His name was Jim Moriarty and he was a wanted criminal.

"I can't believe it" she thought briefly.

Sirens were heard, Greg Lestrade came to get Sherlock, they had caught Jim Moriarty.

"Wait Sherlock I-" Molly said but he interrupted her.

"Not now Molly, they caught this criminal, I think that your can expect whatever it is, goodbye" with that retreat quickly.

Molly sighed. She took her things and went home, really felt bad.

The criminal is brought to trial. In vain since he could escape easily. Sherlock knew he would come for him. He told Molly not to show up that day and Jim showed up at Baker.

"You bought the jury" Sherlock said.

"Everyone has their point of pressure, it was easy, you have John, I should get me one"

"What are you going to do now? Burning me?" He said, blowing his tea.

"I want to solve our problem, the final problem, and very soon Sherlock, the fall"

"I don't like puzzles" Sherlock said, standing up.

"Get used to it, because I still owe you the fall, I owe you." looks at him intensely and went to the door, before leaving he speaks.

"Give my regards to Molly, greetings from Richard Brook" and retired.

Sherlock stood in the middle of the room with his eyes wide open, completely disengaged. His hands trembled and clenched his teeth. He quickly pick up his cell phone and call her. In the background an apple had the letters " **I O U"**.

"Hi Sherlock" the detective on the other side of the phone listens. She sounded sad.

"Stay there, I'm on my way"

"I'll wait for you here"

Sherlock didn't take long to get to her house, he didn't knock on the door, he just walked in, had not been her home for a long time. Molly was sitting on her couch watching telly. She glanced at him and turned her eyes to the telly again. Her legs were on the couch and her chin resting on her knees. She was in her black joggings , barefoot and a messy bun.

Sherlock pulled off his overcoat and sat down next to her.

"Tell me" he asked.

Molly sighed and told him everything. She couldn't help letting a few tears escape, though her eyes were already red.

Sherlock hated to see her cry, it made him recall the first time he saw her.

"I was going to tell you but you left quickly that day, I'm sorry" she said lowering her legs from the couch and leaning her body towards the detective. Sherlock looked thoughtful, didn't seem to notice that Molly was closer to him.

"Are you okay? And don't tell me that because I know you're not, you look sad when you think John doesn't see you, I can see it every day." She said taking his hand holding it tight, Sherlock admired that quality, always taking his hand without any fear.

Sherlock looked at her in surprise. "You can see me"

"I don't count Sherlock"

Sherlock opened his eyes in surprise, he couldn't believe she thought that, it was the opposite of course he cared for her. He couldn't find the words to prove it. He was going to squeeze her hand but she just released his.

"I'm going to take a nap, I'll see you tomorrow" she said with a brief smile. Went to her bedroom and locked it.

Not only Jim Moriarty had hurt her in this short time, he realized that in the years shared with her he had also done it.


	6. Chapter 6

Jim Moriarty was driving him crazy, was cornering him with every step he took, with every appearance, every performance. He tried to confuse him more and more, but Sherlock was one step ahead.

Entered his mind palace.

 _"I don't count Sherlock"_

He opened his eyes, felt pressure on his chest and brain, all the pressure he had on this case was killing him. The decisions were already made but there was only one thing left to do.

One last night of peace.

He went straight to Molly's, his friend and companion. The only person who always believed in him from the beginning. The one who was never afraid to take his hand or scold him. The only one with the smile.

She was in her kitchen when heard someone knocking on the door. She wiped her hands with a towel. Sherlock was on the other side, his face was serious, more than normal, but there was something else, something was wrong.

"Sherly what happens, what's wrong?" She said worriedly as he passed and closed the door. " why haven't you entered? Don't need to knock the door you know?" She said smiling as he passed by her side.

Sherlock had his back to her.

"You are wrong you know?"

Molly looked worried.

"You do count, you've always counted and I've always trusted you, but you were right," he said turning around and looking into her eyes. "I'm not okay"

"Tell me what's wrong" she said listening intently, her eyes gazing intently at his.

"Molly ... I think I'm going to die"

Sherlock watched as her face paled and fear reflected on it.

"What do you need?"

"If I were not who you think I am, whatever I think I am, would you still want to help me?" He asked approaching her, very close.

"What do you need?" asks almost whispering. The detective came closer.

"You"

Molly smiled briefly, knew something bad was going to happen, knew that this is more serious than it seems, this was dangerous, but still couldn't leave him alone. She better than anyone knew what it was like to be alone.

"Of course, I'll always be for you" she said coming closer, slowly leaning her head on his chest and hugging him around his waist.

The detective, surprised by her reaction, leaned his chin in her head not knowing what to do, Molly hugged him strong. For a moment he could feel the tension leave his body and his mind relaxed a little. "You can hug me too if you want"

Sherlock lifted his arms and put them on her waist and instinctively closed his eyes. He felt Molly smile. They stayed like this for a long time.

* * *

The plan had begun, he cursed himself for doing this to his friends but he had to protect them. All of them. Sherlock stayed at her house all night, finishing details in his mind palace, she accompanied him, talked and remembered many things lived together. She always smiled at him despite the fact that he knew Molly was sad for what happened with Moriarty. He knew it had cost her to try with someone new after that night in which they went to find her boyfriend and find him with her own sister. She could be anything but selfish.

Molly always made him feel comfortable and he owed her a good time. A good memory before the end. She understood that Sherlock needed to be distracted and he realized it, didn't ask a single question. He only kept her company.

The day he met Moriarty arrived, they were on the roof of Saint Bart's.

Molly was in Baker and saw everything more messy than usual, a man was down helping Mrs. Hudson on the stairs and saw John hurrying with his cell phone in his hand.

Everything was quiet. She wanted to see Sherlock. When she arrived, he was gone. His room was a mess but she saw a well-known box above his bed. It was the same box that contained his Christmas present, the magnifying glass wasn't inside and the note either.

 _"How strange he didn't throw the box"_ thought the young woman.

After a few hours Molly hears footsteps on the stairs, slow steps, as if the feet were heavy.

John Watson enters the living room, Molly was sitting in the kitchen and approaching to receive him. He was pale, his expression of utter sadness and shock. His eyes were red. That expression that so many times she had on her face.

They stared each other.

"Where is Sherlock?" She asked in a whisper, her voice began to tremble, her heart pounded furiously, her eyes opened and crystallized.

"Where is Sherlock, John?! Please don't do this!" She said taking him by the arms.

John put a hand to his face and tears fell. Molly began to tremble.

"No, no, no ... John ... please tell me where Sherlock is ..." she said begging him still took him by the arms with tears running fast. She sobs hard.

"Tell me please!" She said almost screaming, hugging John. But the doctor couldn't speak. There were no words. "Please ... don't… Christ don't… my friend..." her voice grew weak, her vision blurred with tears.

They were hugged in the living room of Baker where they were no longer three people but two.

Sherlock Holmes was dead.


	7. Chapter 7

Molly was awakened again by a nightmare, a few weeks had passed from the Sherlock's death and it still hurt, victim of her own words "time healed everything", time was taking a lot.

It was dawning and Toby was curled up beside her. The window was half open to let in the warm breeze. The scent of grass gently entered. She wasn't in her flat but her bolthole, which Sherlock always sent her when things in London became dangerous, that place always brought her peace.

It was there when she went when her best friend died a long time, the house is owned by Angelo, gladly always gives her the key. On her vacation she also went there, it was her place in the world, everything quiet and silent. Just what she needed now.

But no peace and silence could prevent her from missing Sherlock, a bitter taste when she couldn't see him for the last time, always remembers his funeral. She didn't see his parents, whether to Mycroft, John and Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, totally dejected. Angelo accompanied her.

Molly understood that it must helps John, he was his best friend, and losing your best friend was something she knew very well. She accompany him at all times, he always thanked her help. But they knew she wasn't going to stay in Baker much longer.

She knew she would not be able to go to Baker anymore, that destroy her. Molly would have given her life just to see the shirts of which she complained so much lying on all sides, his messy bed and the kitchen with experiments.

She never thought she was going through this, never thought that Sherlock's death had destroyed her so much, never thought of falling in love with him. Yes, she understoods, was in love with the detective, but he is dead.

Night was the worst moment of the day, she still cried in anguish. But knew she couldn't hide forever, one day she had to go back to London.

* * *

A few weeks ago.

John approached the tomb of his best friend after the funeral. He was sad, sad and devastated. He saw him jump off the roof of Bart's and Moriarty was shot dead.

John touched his black ivory tomb. "Just don't be dead, please."

Molly saw him in the distance as he walked away. She went to his grave and began to sob. Angelo looked at her from a distance.

"You really are an idiot Sherly ... so am I, I didn't realize that something was happening to you ... I could have helped you" cries anguished.

"John is very sad, Mrs. Hudson too ... and I ... I miss you, I miss you too much" she covered her face with shaking hands.

"I know that I haven't been important to you but ... you have been for me and I hope that ... now you are well" The tears were in free fall, her face was pale and haggard. "I miss you…"

Angelo approached slowly. "Come on, my girl, you're going to get on your nerves, you must be strong." He put his hand on her shoulder and guided her out of there. Molly no longer had words that could describe what she felt.

Nearby, Sherlock Holmes saw his two friends saying goodbye to him. He saw John pleading for him not to be dead, he heard Molly say, "I miss you." Sherlock Holmes was not of stone as many thought. Those words made a lump in his throat, his eyes turning red. He is just a man, a man with a mission to fulfill.

* * *

Two years had passed, John had found love and had left his mustache. Her name is Mary. Molly on her part had found love too but it didn't last long, his name was Tom, they had many problems, were engaged but it didn't work. They were together for a year and a half. Molly never told the motive but John saw Molly with bruises on her neck behind her scarf, she told him that it was all right that he shouldn't worry, soon saw Tom beaten and injured. Angelo surely. He told her once when he went with Mary to have dinner there, only happened once, returned drunk and took her by the neck. "A big mistake, John. She didn't want to tell you not to worry, don't get mad at her" Angelo said in all seriousness at seeing John angry. Surely he beats him to get the soul out of his body.

Molly saw at Mrs. Hudson , John met them many times, he told them about Mary and one day introduced them, got along immediately, was a very kind and graceful woman. Molly got along right away, both had a similar sense of humor and became friends.

John was going to ask her to marry him.

"Oh my God!" said Mrs. Hudson and Molly hugging him at the same time.

John had been happy again, he deserved it.

The day had arrived. John Watson was going to ask Mary Morstan to marry him. They went to a fancy restaurant, it was cozy and beautiful.

A waiter had gotten really heavy on his table, just as John was going to ask for marriage that same boy comes to the table. The waiter had glasses and a mustache. When he pulled them out, John could see his face.

"No fucking way" he thought

John stood in dismay.

"John, what's going on?" Mary asked.

The waiter spoke. "Well, the short version, not dead"

John hit the table. "Two years, I thought, I thought you were dead. You let me mourn your loss, not just me, but Molly and Mrs. Hudson, how could you do that? "

Sherlock seemed uncomfortable with the situation. But speaks.

"Are you really going to leave it?" And point at his mustache.

John quickly rushed to Sherlock to give him a beating. After this, the detective explained how he pretended his death, what he did and where he was. Aided by Mike Stanford was able to do so.

"Do you have any idea of the suffering you have caused? And don't expect Molly to welcome you with open arms, she will really kill you, "John said.

"Oh" said Mary.

"I don't think so" Sherlock said.

"Yes I do, we've had a bad time, she's been very bad about your death, Mrs. Hudson too, Molly really killed you, have you seen her yet?"

"No, you're the first"

"She's not here now, she's in her bolthole"

"I know"

Mary saw Sherlock's hands move, seemed nervous. She smiled.

* * *

Sherlock approached Mrs. Hudson, who shouted like never before in her kitchen when saw him standing at her door. Lestrade hugged him in the parking lot. "You bastard!" Angelo almost died of the shock, also hit him and then hugged him. He promised not to say anything to Molly until he finds her.

traveled to where she was, although he passed by her house. Everything was still in place, though he could see near her closet in a chair with stacked clothes as something protruded from there. It was the box that contained the magnifying glass she gave him for Christmas.

Molly was washing clothes and hanging it. It was cool outside. She quickly entered to make a hot chocolate. She was haggard, she didn't sleep very well but she felt better, had a messy bun and one of her baggy sweaters. Toby meowed incessantly.

"Toby stops being a whiner" Molly said from the kitchen, it had lowered the temperature so she went to the closet to grab a blanket, it was still daylight, when she opened the closet door her inner mirror mirrored a figure on the door. A known figure. He was tall, had a blue scarf and a long blue overcoat, his curlers were black. Their gazes met in the mirror. Molly turned quickly. She turned pale and her hands shook.

Sherlock walked slowly, guiltily. "I'm not dead Molly, I'm sorry"

Molly began to laugh. "You're dead ... you ..." she said, still laughing.

"I'm not dead, I'm very alive." He drew closer and she stepped back.

She kept laughing until tears began to come and she put her hands to her face and sobbed.

"You have no idea what you've put us through"

"I'm sorry…" he said, looking at her intently.

Molly came quickly and hit the detective with a fist, Sherlock knew she was going to hit him, but he didn't figure it out with her fist.

"You arse! how could you? John had a very bad time! And Mrs. Hudson! Are you crazy? What the hell's on your mind ?!" Molly came up again and raised her right hand to hit him, but Sherlock stopped her. He takes her from both wrists.

"I'll explain everything to you, Molly, you must listen to me"

Molly's eyes were still tearful. Slowly she rests her hands on his face, Sherlock still holding her wrists.

"I miss you, I really miss you ..." she said while stroking his face with her thumbs. The look that Molly reflected made him shiver.

Sherlock closed his eyes as he felt her touch. Molly rested her face on his chest and hugged him. He returned the hug. They held each other like they did two years ago.


	8. Chapter 8

Sherlock was back in London, everything returned to normal quickly, although John no longer lived in Baker but with Mary. Molly went back to work for him again.

He was unbearable since John was no longer there, nor did he have much time to be with him. For his work and Mary. Although they meet very often.

The mess came back again, Molly and Mrs. Hudson were more than happy that he was still alive, though really never changed that habit of throwing his shirts all over the place.

John's marriage was approaching, he asked his best friend if he wanted to be his best man. He accepts not without first staying silent for a long time thinking, really sometimes he was scary.

"Oh how awesome! your marriage is coming John !" Molly almost shouted.

"Don't yell Molly," said Sherlock drinking his tea.

"I'm going to scream all I want because it's John's wedding you understand? And I hope you behave Sherlock" replied her housekeeper. "Ohh I think I'm going to die of sweetness, the children taking the rings, the flowers, Mary in her dress, oh god I can die " She said taking John's hands.

"Thanks Molly, I really appreciate your enthusiasm!" John said aloud, he was already getting nervous about the wedding.

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"John must have a stag do!" She looked at Sherlock. "Come on, Sherlock, you must go out with John!" scolds him.

"That would be great!" Said John.

"I know, oh God I don't know what I'm going to wear, I have a lot to think about" she said going to the kitchen talking to herself.

That same night the boys got drunk, they couldn't coordinate any words and a client came at the last minute. They went to their aid, but they were really drunk and nothing went right.

Molly met Angelo and tolds him that saw Tom from afar again beaten.

"Have you been you again? really is not necessary with the beating that you have given to him, don't take more trouble please, I don't want to bring you problems " she said worried.

"Wasn't me, my girl" he said surprised and thought for a moment. "Does anyone else know about this? other than John?"

Molly thought for a moment. "Not that I know, I think nobody"

"When have you seen him?"

"A few days after Sherlock returned, oh…" she said surprised.

Angelo laughed. "This Sherlock doesn't really waste time"

"Do you think it was him? I didn't say anything to him, could John have told him maybe? "

"Surely John told him and I'm really glad that he was beaten again" he said, wiping a glass.

Molly couldn't contain her smile.

The day of the wedding had arrived. Molly went to Baker to change her clothes, she had to do Mrs. Hudson's hair and make up. They stayed in her flat. A day before Molly accommodated everything Sherlock had to wear, he refused to wear his tie but Mrs. Hudson threatened to tell his mother about his behavior.

Mrs. Hudson was very elegant, dressed in a dark blue and a hat colored beige.

Molly left some natural curls at the end of her hair, let it fall down her right shoulder, her hair reached her hips, she had it long. Her lips were pink and her eyes outlined in black, her makeup eyelashes seemed longer and she got a little flushed.

Her dress came before her knees, it was not long or short. It was a purple color that accentuated all her figure. She had a mermaid neckline in her dress and lace when finished. She was very elegant. Also had a part of her back exposed. Her shoes were black. She really looked pretty in the mirror.

Mrs. Hudson praised her dress and how it marked her figure. Molly blushed.

"With that dress you'll get a boyfriend very soon!" Both laughed. Molly felt pretty this day.

Sherlock down the stairs already dressed, he was as elegant as ever.

"Oh you're very handsome Sherlock" said Mrs. Hudson, adjusting his tie.

"We must go" He said

"Hey Sherly, I'll be jealous if a girl comes over to talk to you" Molly joked, hitting him with her elbow.

He rolled his eyes.

Molly loved to annoy him and see his annoying face. She hadn't felt that good in a long time. She always thought better of making those jokes that he realized what she felt. Was afraid of losing their friendship, although in the last time and their last encounters, their hugs were something special. But it's Sherlock, he would never see her like that.

Lestrade was going to pick them up, Molly meet him at the door and he had his mouth open when saw her.

"Oh god Molly, you're beautiful!" He said smiling

"Oh thanks Greg!" She replied blushing.

"Yes, yes, everything is very nice, let's go" Said Sherlock going to the inspector's car.

The ceremony in the church was very emotional, Molly and Mrs. Hudson were crying. They were happy for him, he deserved to be happy.

At the reception, everything was very cozy, the room was yellow and white. Molly sat with Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade. Mary was beautiful. It was a dream day.

Mrs. Hudson could see how Sherlock watched Molly from a distance several times, which he noticed and quickly looked away.

Molly watched as one of the bridesmaids kept looking at Sherlock, and surprisingly he was also looking at her. She swallowed and decided not to focus on that kind of thing because wasn't going to be able to enjoy the party.

Molly approached Sherlock for a few moments.

"Mary is pregnant" the detective said lightly.

"Oh my God really?" Molly said smiling, surprised.

"Have not you noticed she's not drinking wine?"

"Oh I didn't realize" She laughed briefly. "You have your tie a little crooked, let me fix it" said approaching.

Sherlock saw the bridesmaid who was watching him all the time approaching. "Leave me Molly, I can do it" he said angrily.

Molly looked at him strangely.

"Hi, I'm Janine" She said as approached them.

"Sherlock Holmes" greeting.

"Nice to meet you, I've seen a lot about you on the news, you really are awesome" She said wetting her lip with the tip of her tongue.

Molly was nervous. "And you are?" Janine asked in a bad way.

"Molly" replied coldly "I'm friend with Sherlock and John"

"She really is my housekeeper, don't you have a drink a wineglass Molly? Some man to show your dress?"

Molly opened her eyes in surprise. Janine felt uncomfortable.

"Come with me, Miss Janine" said Sherlock, extending an accepts with pleasure, she looks at Molly smiling and both left the room.

Molly swallowed, thinking about what Sherlock had said. It had been a long time since he had treated her like that, she thought he was going to be in the past, but no. He made her feel very bad. Went to the bathroom and made a superhuman effort not to cry.

"He has an interest in that woman, maybe these years alone made him change, but even so ... he can't treat me that way in front of her" she thought sitting on the toilet lid.

She sigh and return to the party. Passing through one of the salons she saw Janine and he talking alone.

The party continued its course and Sherlock gave a truly impeccable speech. He had some wise and warm words with his friend.

The hour of the waltz arrived, husband and wife dancing in the center of the track. Sherlock played a beautiful melody, full of feeling, the perfect gift.

While he playing, could see Molly's face watching him in the distance, and she quickly looked down to meet him.

Sherlock swallowed hard. He had hurt her, he knew. But he had to do it, he had to get her away from him. He locked Molly's door in his mind palace with a padlock, she's his housekeeper, his friend and nothing else.

"Nothing else" he thought as he continued to play.

At the end of his waltz, another song was heard. Already on the track he saw Mrs. Hudson dancing with an older man. Do not see Molly, Janine approached him and invite him to dance. Sherlock was really good at the waltz, while he did , could see from the window the silhouette of Molly sitting in one of the bench outside.

He looks at her bare back and a current ran through his body. She had her head down and a glass of wine in her right hand. He watched as she moved her foot to the beat of the music.

A few minutes later leaves Janine to join her. He approached and watched as Molly became alert.

"What do you want? Don't bother me Sherlock "she said angrily, took a sip of wine.

He sat quietly beside her without really knowing what to say. Molly didn't say anything either and didn't look at him.

"Molly, you must-" but she interrupted.

"You have no right to treat me like this in front of strangers, not when you were absent so long, Sherlock"

It hear footsteps, Janine was approaching them.

"Sherly, what are you doing out here? It's a bit cold, come on" She said without looking at Molly.

"Yes, Sherly, go, it's cold" She said, emphasizing his name. "Fucking idiot" she thought.

Sherlock returned with her inside, the party was still going on and it was already dawn.

He saw Molly talking on her cell phone, half an hour later a black car came to look for her, said goodbye to the newlyweds, Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade. She quickly left without looking at him. It was one of Angelo's cars, no doubt.

Sherlock left the party a few moments later. He thought about the uncomfortable situation with Molly, but he had a new case in mind, he had to move on.

* * *

A few days passed, John was on his honeymoon with Mary. Sherlock had sent her a message telling not to return to Baker until further notice, that she did, although she had to go to do Mrs. Hudson's manicure, when she arrived at her flat, Mrs. Hudson immediately passed her into the kitchen.

"Oh what's up, Mrs. Hudson?"

"Oh, it's nothing dear!" She said louder than she usually speaks.

"Are you drunk? because if so, you would have waited for me" they laughed. Molly saw Mrs. Hudson nervous.

Before closing the door of her flat they hear steps on the stairs and laughs. Mrs. Hudson closed the door and motioned for Molly to make no noise. She turned on the radio and both approached the door.

Molly was surprised. She felt the laughter and flirting of a woman on the stairs.

Saw Janine and Sherlock coming down, she dismissed him with a kiss on the mouth. Mrs. Hudson looked at Molly and saw how her breathing changed and her eyes were open. Sherlock see out her and went back up the stairs.

"I'm sorry my girl, I didn't know she was here, a few days ago she comes almost all the time" she said looking at her worried.

"I thought Sherlock would never get into a relationship, it's not like ... I care." She laughed nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Mrs. Hudson approached and took her hands. "You must not pretend with me my dear, I know what you feel for a long time"

Molly put a hand to her eyes to cover them, Mrs. Hudson hugged her while Baker's housekeeper cried on her shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

Many days passed from the day Molly saw Sherlock and Janine together. He still didn't send her a message to come back so at that time she helps Angelo with his restaurant.

Every day woke up thinking about him. The day was cloudy, though not cold, and John had returned from his honeymoon.

Molly's cell phone began to vibrate, it was Mrs. Hudson, she tolds her that Sherlock was acting very strange and if could go to see him, she went that same afternoon but he wasn't there. Mrs. Hudson was worried. Baker was all messy but his bedroom was pretty good.

Her cell phone rings again, John was calling her.

"Molly I found Sherlock in a kind of abandoned building, can you come to make him come to his senses?"

Background Sherlock shouted. "Who are you talking to John?!"

"Molly!" John yelled angrily, a silence was heard in the background.

"John listen to me, he's ... he's drugged?" Molly said knowing the answer.

John sighed. "I'm afraid so"

"Is there a boy named Billy with him?"

"Yes, he's here" John said surprised

"I know where you are, stay there, I'm not far, tell him I'll kill him" said Molly and hung up.

Molly came to the place, the building was abandoned and was almost in ruins, she already knew that building, also the people there. Mary was waiting for her outside.

"Oh Molly, good thing you're coming, he doesn't want to move from here "she said worriedly.

"Don't worry Mary, I know what I have to do"

"Have you already been through this?"

"Yes, I've seen him like that unfortunately, I can't believe that someone of his intellect is such an idiot" said Molly as they entered the building.

It was heard as John and Sherlock argued as they climbed the stairs.

"Why did you have to call her?!" Sherlock yelled.

"Oh are you afraid Sherlock?" John annoyed him.

"Call ... call who?" The voice of the boy named Billy was heard.

"Molly! Are you deaf ?! "John shouted

"Oh God she will kill me" said the boy taking his arm, John had dislocated it.

"Where is the fucking asshole?!" Molly shouted in.

Sherlock opened his eyes and got up from the floor. Molly observed the whole situation and the people who were in the room.

She approached Billy quickly. "Oh no," said the boy.

"What the hell is wrong with you huh?" She said grabbing his shirt. "I told you not to give him anything that he asks you! You arse!"

"He ... he looked for me-" but Molly released him and slapped him so hard that it boomed in the room.

The young woman turned and went straight to Sherlock. He was pale and haggard. His lips were pale too, his clothes were dirty and loose.

"If you don't get out of here right now I swear I'll kick your ass!" She shouted.

"You can not force me! I'm on a case! "The detective yelled her.

"A case?!" Molly said approaching him quickly. She stood in front of him and gave him one, two, three slaps as hard as she gave Billy.

John, Mary and Billy were stupefied.

"How dare you betray the trust of your friends ?! You can't do this to them! " Molly shouted.

Sherlock took his face in pain.

"Say you're sorry!"

Sherlock didn't utter a word. "You are not going to say you're sorry ?! And you will not come with us either ?! OK, it's OK! I will not be the stupid one to stay watching you as if you were a baby again! watch me! "Molly shouted.

She take out her cell phone from her pocket and dial a number.

"Don't you dare!" Said Sherlock alarmed.

Billy was approaching the door.

"You stay here, I'm not finished with you"

"Oh kill me, Angelo will kill me" said the hurting boy by his arm.

"Molly leaves that phone!" Sherlock warned, she ignored him.

"Hello, Mrs. Holmes, I'm Molly. Could you come see Sherlock? He doesn't feel very good "

John and Mary looked at each other. "Oh"

"Yes, yes it is" Molly said.

"Fine! I'll go, but that's enough, Molly! " he said whispering.

Molly smiled wickedly and continued. "Oh I don't think it's necessary for you to come, I'm seeing him much better, but you know, he tolds me to spend Christmas with you. Oh, yes, I was surprised when he tolds me, is not he a good son? Molly smiled triumphantly when she saw Sherlock's face of terror.

After saying goodbye to Mrs. Holmes, she approached Billy.

"Tell me what you gave him! What have you given him? "

"The usual Molly, I swear"

"Go outside, we'll take you to have your stupid arm checked, and you" she said looking at Sherlock "go to the car or I'll kill you, I swear, I don't have any patience with you"

John didn't say anything, he had never seen Molly so angry with him. All retired to do analysis.

Already in Baker Molly stayed with him. Sherlock lay down in his chair, curled up with his knees to his chest.

"I'll make you a bath" said Molly, retreating to it.

Upon returning, Sherlock was sleepy, she crouched and sat on the floor to be at the height of his face. "Why you did it? It's because of John, right? because he doesn't spend time with you anymore?"

Sherlock sighed, but didn't speak. "You are a fool, how can you do this? John loves you, even though he's with Mary, just give him his time, he has other obligations now, he's going to be a father, you can't bring him these kinds of problems Sherly"

"If I don't understand, will you hit me again?" He said defiantly, looking her in the eyes.

"Perhaps, I don't regret it you know, it didn't hurt my hand for hitting someone long ago"

Sherlock continued to stare at her without blinking. Molly ran one of his hair from his forehead. "Please don't do it again, do it for the people who loves you, I know you can, little by little"

The detective said nothing. When Molly wanted to get up Sherlock took her arm. "No, stay"

Molly sat down again, this time resting her head between his forearms, he had his hands resting under his right cheek, Molly placed her hand on his forearm and stroked it with her thumb. Sherlock closed his eyes instantly for the sensation. The water cooled.

* * *

Molly returned home again with instructions from Sherlock himself not to return for a few days. He tolds her about the case he was working on, tolds her about Janine and Charles Augustus had to catch him.

Sherlock commented on this case to John, who scolded him for using Janine, she was the secretary of Charles Magnussen, but still accompanied him to his company. He was going to enter his office.

Although he wasn't there, they kept going up the floors and Sherlock could see in one of the offices to Charles Augustus Magnussen kneeling and someone was pointing.

Mary Watson in person pointing him.

"John is with you?" Mary asked.

"Is downstairs"

"You kill us both?" Asked the millionaire.

"It does not matter that I know about you, let me help you" said Sherlock

"Sherlock, if you take another step, I swear I'll kill you"

"No, Mrs. Watson you will not" he replied.

But a silent bullet flew out of her gun.

"I'm sorry, Sherlock, I'm really sorry" said Mary, anguished.

 _Time froze. His mind palace was present._

 _Molly was present in the room. She smiled at him as always._

 _"It's not like in the movies, there's not a jet of blood or salts flying backwards. The area of impact is not wide, you stay still and the bullet goes through you, surely you will die so you must concentrate, you have taught me this, remember? "Molly said very close to his face._

 _The room is white and he felt his body lying on a cold surface._

 _"Focus!" Molly said slapped him._

 _"I said focus!" Molly scolded with a new slap._

 _"It's good to have a mental palace, but you have three seconds left, come on! What will kill you? You have told me remember? "_

 _"Losing blood" he said, realizing._

 _"So now only one thing matters, forward or backward, we need to decide where you will fall, the bullet is still inside you" Molly said._

 _Mycroft appeared near Molly._

 _"What was right behind you when you were killed?"_

 _"I still have not been killed" said Sherlock_

 _"Calculation of probabilities little brother"_

 _"Sherlock you must fall back, do it for your friends, do it for me" said Molly_

 _Sherlock felt Molly's voice behind him._

 _"Fall now"_

And he did it.

When he opened his eyes he was in a hospital room, were flowers all over the room. Janine came in to say goodbye to him, already aware of everything, she earned very good money giving information to newspapers.

John was inside with Sherlock and outside was Mary. She saw Molly approaching. She saw her and hugged her.

"How is he?" Said Molly worried

"He's a bit delicate, he has to be here for a while they have to monitor him" said Mary

"Oh I swear I'll kill him!" Molly said aloud.

Inside, Sherlock and John opened their eyes to listen to Molly.

"Well, mate, if this bullet doesn't kill you, Molly will do it"

"Don't let her in John, Molly is insane"

"I'm sorry buddy, she have every right to see you, but I'll tell you not to hit you." John smiled and went outside.

A few minutes later Molly entered, was worried.

"You just came back after a two-year absence Sherlock, why are you doing this to us? I know you told me it was dangerous, but, please, you have to be more prudent, what if you died? Did you think of John ?! "

"I know" said the detective.

Molly sighed and pulled a chair closer to his bed. She took one of his hands and looked at him. "I swear that when you recover you will be beaten" she said smiling.

"You wouldn't dare, I can win you even in this state" Sherlock smiled.

"I doubt that very much, I know some techniques, do you remember when you taught me?"

Sherlock was silent for a few seconds. "Yes. I remember, of course I remember"

This time Molly could feel Sherlock's hand closing in hers.

* * *

Sherlock recovered slowly with the help of his friends. The case was not over yet. Everything Molly understood was important and that John was helping him a lot.

Molly was cleaning his bedroom when she heard Mrs. Hudson screaming her name. She ran the stairs as fast as she could.

"Molly come! Quickly!"

"What's up Martha ?! Are you ok!? Oh God! " She put a hand to her mouth. Mrs. Hudson stoods by her side and took her hand.

Molly froze at the sight of the man on the television. Jim Moriarty was in person on each channel.


	10. Chapter 10

Sherlock and Mycroft were taking care and investigating why Moriarty appeared on every screen in the country.

John and Mary were about to be parents. Mary was in Baker when she started labor. Sherlock was petrified.

"Oh my God, it's coming!" John said nervously grabbing their things to leave.

They climbed into the car quickly. Sherlock was hit by Mary on more than one occasion against the glass of the car.

The baby was born healthy and beautiful. They had a meeting at their house, Mrs. Hudson and Molly were present. Her name is Rosamund, although Sherlock wanted to be named like his.

"It's not a girl's name" John repeated tiredly.

The couple asked Mrs. Hudson and Molly to be her godmother and Sherlock her godfather.

"Oh I'm going to die!" Molly said aloud. "I accept with pleasure! look at this little girl, ooh she's so pretty I want to squeeze her cheeks "

Mary wasn't as happy as she was that day.

The moment of the baptism arrived, Sherlock was still solving cases through his cell phone, Molly cocking him hard to leave it.

A new case appeared. Molly knew that this too was too important. Mary had gone on a trip. That seemed strange to her.

Sherlock wasn't in Baker either. It was all very strange. He come back a few days later and Mary too, maybe they were with John in that case.

It was almost night and Molly had to go back to her house, she was in the laundry room picking up Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson's clothes when she heard slow footsteps and the door opened.

She turned and saw Sherlock enter and close the door. Had never seen him like this, so lost and disoriented. He looked into her eyes and looked down, saw that his hands were shaking when he took off his gloves.

Molly swallowed. "What's wrong, Sherlock? Are you okay? "She said worried, although her voice broke, she knew something had happened.

But Sherlock didn't speak. Molly put the basket on the washing machine and came closer.

"What happens? You can trust me" She said, supporting her hands on his forearms.

"Molly" he said in a sigh. "Mary is dead" His eyes reddened.

"What?" Se said with tears in her eyes. "It can not be ..."

Sherlock saw how her hands trembled.

"Molly ... you will not work for me anymore, Do you understand?"

She put a hand to her face, shattered by the news. Sherlock took her by her arms.

"Do you understand me, Molly? You will never step on Baker again understood ?! " he said almost shouting.

"Don't do this to me Sherlock ... what's happened please tell me" She said with the detective's hands still in her arms. Molly could feel him trembling, his face was distorted.

"Is dead, Molly! And you, you will not come back here, you understand ?!"

"Please Sherlock, don't do this to me ... you and Mrs. Hudson are all I have ... don't throw me out, don't leave me alone please," she said between sobs. She watched as Sherlock swallowed and their eyes met.

"Give me your key Molly"

"Please Sherlock ..." She begs with tears falling.

The detective released her and held out his hand. "The key"

Molly put her hand in the pocket of her pants, he knew she always wore it. She support it in his hand tremblingly.

"Go away"

"But-"

"I don't need you here, Molly! Don't you understand? I said get out of here! "Sherlock shouted, hitting the counter.

Molly passed by his side crying, closed the door slowly and down the stairs with a superhuman effort. Tooks her backpack and saw Baker for the last time. She doesn't ride her bike, she didn't want to look back.

Sherlock was alone in the laundry room, closed the door and sat on the floor. He put his head between his legs and squeezed Molly's key firmly in his hand. Tonight he had failed everyone.

* * *

John had distanced himself from Sherlock, they didn't see each other for long, nor did he see Molly since Mary's death. He knew that she was helping John with Rosie. Mrs. Hudson brought him tea every day and stayed with him a little.

Sherlock suffered quite what happened. A CD was leaning on his desk, it had the words "miss me?"

It was time to start up his new plan.

As time went on and Culverton Smith had appeared, his daughter appeared in front of Sherlock asking for help.

Molly was in her room when her cell phone rang, Mrs. Hudson calling. She begged her to go to Baker because Sherlock was out of control. Molly thought about it, she didn't know what to do but in the end she gave her yes.

She went there quickly with her bike. It was heard from below as Sherlock shouted out loud and shots were Heard too, when Molly started to climb the stairs Billy ran down. "He has gone mad!"

Molly clenched her fists trying to calm her trembling an enter Baker's living room, encouraged by Mrs. Hudson from the stairwell.

Sherlock shouted inconsistencies, had a gun in his hand, it wasnot something that scared her since thousands of times she has seen him with one but this time it was his physical state that tormented her.

He was thinner, completely pale and haggard, careless and in his blue robe. The living room was a complete mess.

"What the hell are you doing ?!" Molly had to shout , he was talking loudly.

Sherlock turned and squinted. "Who asked you to come? Hudson right? "

"Sherlock, have you seen yourself in the mirror ?! How can you do this again! Look at you! Why do you do it? Do you want to die?! "

"I told you not to come back here Molly" he said approaching.

"I don't care what you say, do you think that only you suffer? You can't do this! Think of your friends! "

"I do Molly! That's what I do! Don't come to give me sermons, you don't have the authority!" He shouted in front of her face.

"I know I don't have the authority, but you can't do this! Stop now! You are out of control! Leave the gun in this moment! " She screams pointing him.

Sherlock put the gun on his desk and in a second he took Molly's face with his hands. He brings her close to his face.

"Don't come and give me orders Molly Hooper! Disappear from here, don't you understand ?! you mean nothing to me! look at you, look at you!"

"L-l-eav-v-me" said Molly with difficulty, her eyes filled with tears. The scene that happened many years ago when she confronted her ex-boyfriend with Sherlock in her sister's house came to mind.

"Get out of here, Molly!" He said without letting go, their faces were very close and she wanted to let go but couldn't.

Molly made a giant effort to talk, but she couldn't.

"Speak! You can not speak?! Speak, don't stutter Molly! "

Molly closed her eyes and sobbed, tears falling on his hands. Sherlock released her immediately, as if he had caught electric current, his eyes opened strong and he realized the damage he had done. As soon as he released her she left without looking at him.

His hands trembled, they had a path of tears about to dry. He walks around the room nervous with a hand in his mouth.

"Shit!" screams, punching the desk throwing everything that was on it to the floor

Without realizing it, Mrs. Hudson had entered the room and had the gun in her hand.

"Give me your handcuffs Sherlock, and time will let you know if Molly will forgive you for this."

* * *

John spoke with Molly a week later, all that Sherlock had done was for a case that Mary had left recorded on a CD. He explained everything in detail. She knew that Sherlock had been hospitalized and about to be killed by Culverton Smith, she didn't come to see him.

John and Mrs. Hudson told her how he was in health and luckily he was already recovering. Molly went to bed early when her cell phone vibrated.

 **Come to Baker –SH**

Her eyes filled with tears. Again. It's the same story always. He apologizes and she forgives,was tired of these stupid games.

 **I want to apologize in person –SH**

 **You apologize and I forgive, don't you? As usual? –MH**

 **I need you here in Baker, I have your key –SH**

 **Not this time, Sherlock –MH**

January 6th arrive. The birthday of Sherlock Holmes. John went to Baker to help him with his recovery, and things between them had been solved and they could be calmer.

"Happy birthday Sherlock" greets him. "Get dressed, we'll go to a bakery near here, Molly is waiting for us with Rosie"

The detective was surprised to hear that Molly would go, he didn't see her long ago, she didn't answer his messages either, he knew that this time he had really hurt her, but even so she was going to be present on his birthday.

When they got there, Molly greeted them with a smile and Rosie was in her arms playing with her hair.

"Happy birthday Sherlock, you look horrible, anyone who beat you up did it right"

"Thanks Molly," said Sherlock, sitting down beside her. John sat next to Sherlock. Molly put Rosie in a high chair.

They spoke of cases and their things as in the old days. John got up to ask for the cake.

"How have you been?" Asked Molly, smiling briefly.

"I've been better, Molly I-" but she interrupted him.

"It's okay Sherlock, just enjoy your birthday" she said kissing Rosie's head. "I'll take revenge on you right now" said with a shy smile. A smile that Sherlock had not seen in a long time.

John came with the cake and a candle was on top of it. "Now we're singing happy birthday" Molly said loudly with a smile joining her hands.

Sherlock opened his eyes. "No way"

"Of course!" Molly said smiling. "Look, Rosie wants to sing"

"She can't even talk and -"

But Molly interrupted him and began to sing him happy birthday, John joined and Molly was tempted to see Rosie surprised to hear them sing.

Molly was going to take care of Sherlock today, they walked to Baker and once there, she threw herself in the long chair.

"Oh god, I'm full, Do you want tea?"

"Fine"

She got up and went to the kitchen. "Why do you have everything so neat?" asks from there.

"Mrs. Hudson" the detective replied.

Molly came over with his tea and Sherlock's cell phone gave a moan.

She looked at him strangely. "Years ago I didn't hear that" she laughed nervously.

"I don't…"

"It's fine Sherlock, it's nice to have someone whoever it is, think of you" she said with a brief smile.

Molly knew everything that had happened, John told her everything, she knew she couldn't get rid of Sherlock, it was too late, many years together lived, but many words to say.

Sherlock and Molly talked a lot, he told her everything that had happened, with John, with Mary.

"I have to apologize to you, I didn't want to ... scream at you that way, tell you those things I ..."

"Yes, you've hurt me, I just wanted to help you, just that, but when I hear all this, it gives me a lot of joy that you love John so much to risk this way, I'm here now because It's what friends do, even if you don't deserve it " She laughed softly.

"I also worry about you, why do you think I told you those things that day in the laundry room?"

"I don't know, maybe you wanted to be alone" She said looking down.

"You are the person that matters the most to me"

Molly looked up surprised by his words, not knowing what to say and blushed.

 _"He didn't mean it that way, Molly, calm down" She thought._

Sherlock finished his tea and stood up from his chair. He went to his rack and took his overcoat.

"What are you doing?" Asked Molly, surprised.

 _"You have no idea how lucky you are?" John's voice echoed in his head._

Sherlock approached her. "Fish and chips?"

Molly smiled ."Of course! To the same food stand as always? "

"Of course"

"Like a date?" Asked Molly, smiling.

"Definately not." Sherlock rolled his eyes but smiled.

They went down the stairs and walked towards the park, which had so many memories of them, the detective raised his arm inviting her and Molly took it smiling.

Inevitable, everything was inevitable. They will fall.


	11. Chapter 11

Sherlock's recovery was quick, with the help of his people he was the same as always. John visited him more often and Molly asked him if she could spend a week outside London.

Sherlock noticed her stressed, more than usual, but she tried to hide it, something was happening and he couldn't figure out why she was like that.

"Well, I'm leaving, I hope that when I return this flatt hasn't exploded or something, behave with Mrs. Hudson" she said taking her backpack. "Don't be in strange things because I'm going to find out"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "I will not do it, I told you so"

"Well , bye"

"Wait" said Sherlock rising from his chair. He approached her and kissed her cheek.

Molly flushed. "Why ... why was that?"

"Saying thank you" he said looking at her.

She laughed softly. "You're welcome, It's ... it's not necessary" she said nervously. "Take care of yourself" She smiled at the door. "Bye"

Sherlock took his violin, a new melody had submerged in his mind.

* * *

While Sherlock and John almost killed Mycroft with fright to find out whether or not he has a sister, Molly had returned from her bolthole, that place healed her a bit, took a little out of all the stress she had for the last weeks, which had been chaotic.

She was in Mrs. Hudson's flat doing her manicure, the Holmes brothers and John were up, it was a serious issue, she had realized and preferred to stay there and leave them alone.

She thought heard the sound of breaking glass, but maybe it was her imagination, Mrs. Hudson was more than happy with her, always treating her like a daughter.

Meanwhile upstairs, the Holmes brothers and John were still, hard to see the entrance of a drone with a grenade. They only had three seconds to move, John and Sherlock were going to jump out the windows, Mycroft would run downstairs.

"I need my backpack, I have left it up" said Molly "I don't dare to go up, they were all so serious"

"Oh go up dear, they will not tell you anything, while I will take out the vacuum"

"Okay" she said getting up.

Molly heard some strange sounds when she was about to climb the stairs. Someone was running down, it was Mycroft.

"Watch out! Molly!" Shouted the older Holmes.

"Oh God what happens?!"

The sound of an explosion emerged from above, it was huge, Mycroft fell on top of her to protect her. Mrs. Hudson ran out of her flat to the street and ran into Mycroft and Molly on the floor, stunned by the sound of the explosion and the dust that came down, the debris and wood that came from there.

"Everybody outside! Mycroft said.

When they left they saw John and Sherlock lying on the floor, both were fine, but they took their arms, and they were beaten.

"Oh god" said John

"What happened?" Molly asked approaching them worriedly "Are you okay ?!" She said crouching in front of Sherlock.

"An east wind Molly, an east wind" replied the detective.

* * *

With Baker under construction, Sherlock, Mycroft and John went to Sherrinford. The place where his sister was for so many years.

The place was far from everything, it was a dark place, the most dangerous people in the world were there. It was maximum security, although they could enter.

Mycroft spoke with the governor while Sherlock went directly to his sister's cell. Eurus Holmes. That's her name. Arriving at her cell, dressed as a guard, she was playing the violin on her back, she had long hair and was dressed in white.

She stopped touching it and turned to receive his brother. Already with her way of speaking Sherlock realized that she was a brilliantly manipulative person. Meanwhile in the Governor's office ,John and Mycroft saw some recordings about Eurus, the woman manipulated everyone at her will.

Eurus asked Sherlock to approach the glass and touch it. He did it and put his hand on his sister's. But there was no glass in between, she closed her fingers in his.

"This is how I do it, little brother, I do what I want, nothing can stop me, not even you"

She pounced on the detective and hit him unconscious.

The prison alarms began to sound and in the background a familiar voice was heard.

 **"Miss me miss me miss me miss me"**

John tried to escape, but a blow left him unconscious. Upon awakening he found himself in a room with a transparent safety glass and Sherlock, Mycroft and the governor were there.

Eurus appeared on a screen. He threatened to kill the governor's wife if one of them didn't kill him. Before this debate Sherlock gave the gun to John, he nervously prepared the governor for the shot. The situation was complete chaos. But he couldn't, he couldn't kill him and the governor took his gun away quickly to take his own life, although that was not enough for Eurus and she took his wife's life too.

A side door opened and the remaining men headed toward it. The room was red, a very large window was there and also a weapon. Eurus leaves them the brothers Garrideb's case, which between Sherlock and Mycroft resolved together. Everything was in vain since all were executed by Eurus.

John erupted in fury at how ruthless she was. "Today we must be soldiers John" said Sherlock

"Soldiers" John replied reassuringly.

Sherlock entered the next room, there was a coffin in the middle of it. It was a small size, but it was for an adult as he supposed.

Eurus appeared on the screen.

"Problem: someone is going to die. It will be as I understand a tragedy, so many days not lived, so many words not said, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. "said rejoicing

"Yes, yes, yes and I suppose this will be the coffin" said Sherlock without patience.

"Who's coffin Sherlock? Please start making your deductions, I'll give you the context in a moment "

Sherlock nervously walked around the room and began his deductions, spoke quickly, wanted to end this sick game. Mycroft approached the lid of the coffin while Sherlock spoke.

"It is for a person, probably a woman, it is a practical and reasoned choice, she is single and lonely, distanced from her family, is familiar with death and" Sherlock was interrupted by Mycroft.

"We could also see the name on the lid"

Sherlock turned quickly and approached it.

"But it doesn't have a name" said John approaching

Sherlock's heart beat so hard he felt his chest break as he saw what was written. He closed his eyes to calm down. This couldn't be happening to him, not him.

 _'I love you'_

"Then it's for someone who loves Sherlock" said John

"This is about you, everything is about you here, tell me, who loves you? I presume it's not a long list " Mycroft said, supporting the lid of the coffin on the wall.

Sherlock walked slowly towards the coffin as in trance, his eyes were open.

 _"No, no" thought_

He put his hands slowly in the coffin.

"Irene Adler" said John

"Don't be ridiculous, look at the coffin, single, is familiar with death, lonely"

"Molly" said John and Sherlock in unison.

"She's perfectly safe for de moment, her flat will explode in about three minutes, unless I heard the neutralizing code on her lips, I'll call her on your pone Sherlock, make her say it" said Eurus wickedly.

The screen transmitted to Molly from her flat, she was in her kitchen. That kitchen where Sherlock was thousands of times. He closed his eyes in agony, he couldn't do this to her, _not to her._

"You can't mention that there is a crisis you understand Sherly?" she said emphasizing his nickname. Sherlock tried not to enrage. "If you do, I'll put end this session and her life are we clear?"

Sherlock nodded and the sound of a call was heard. She saw how her cell phone sounded on her counter, but she ignored him, something had happened to her, she didn't answer and went straight to make tea.

"What are she doing?" Asked Sherlock

"It's making tea" said Mycroft

"Yes, but why don't answer?"

"You never answer your phone" said John

"Yes, but It's me calling" he said indignantly.

Molly saw her cell phone still ringing, but she didn't want to take care of it, she didn't know what Sherlock wanted,but not today, today was not her day.

Her answering machine rang and Sherlock became exasperated along with the others.

"One last chance" spoke Eurus.

Again the call.

"Come on Molly pick up, you bloody pick up" John said nervously.

Sherlock had the gun in his hands and support it on his forehead, he was never so nervous and unable to control himself.

Molly sighed and picked up the phone. "Hello Sherlock, is it urgent? Because I'm not having a good day "

"Molly, I want you to do a very simple favor without asking why"

Molly rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Oh God Sherlock is one of your stupid games?"

"No, it's not a game, I need you to help me"

"Well, did something happen to you? Are you okay? Rosie is fine? "She said worried

"Yes, she's fine, is not that " he said carefully each word.

"Well tell me then what is it? What happens? What do you want?"

"Molly please without asking me a reason please say these words"

"What words?" Molly said smiling. Sherlock could see her from the screen and his soul froze.

"I love you"

Molly swallowed. "Leave me alone" She said, about to cut.

"Molly, no! Please, don't hang up. Do not hang up! "Sherlock yelled nervously.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why are you making fun of me!? "Molly said agitatedly, she could not believe the situation Sherlock was putting her in. Her heart accelerated.

"Please, I swear ... you just have to listen to me, Molly is for a case, it's sort of experiment"

"I'm not a experiment Sherlock, even if you don't see it I also have feelings, I'm not an experiment you hear me?" She said almost disappointed.

"No! I know you're not an experiment, you're my friend, we're friends, but please say these words for me" he said softly, as softly as he could.

The counter kept going down.

"Please don't do this to me ... don't do it" she said, lowering her defenses. There was little left of the Molly that could fight him.

"It's very important, I can not say why, but I promise you it is"

"It's important to me too, don't you understand?" She said agitated. "Do you understand that I can't say that? I can't ... I can't say that to you" she repeated like a prayer, the walls were about to fall.

"Sure you can, why can't you?" Sherlock said incredulously, still lying to himself about this. His mind palace was in the middle of an earthquake which was only in Molly's room, which was destroying everything.

"You know why" said Molly

"No, I don't know why" he said with his eyes open, agitated.

"Of course you do…"

John and Mycroft were tense.

"Please, just say it" his heart was pounding.

"I can't, not you"

"Why?"

Inevitable.

The truth is inevitable and destroys, destroys the walls that Molly strove to keep, destroys a section of his mind palace which he locked up ten years ago.

"Because it's true ... it's true Sherlock ..." Molly sobbed.

Sherlock opened his eyes in stupefaction, Molly, his housekeeper, his friend, the good Molly, affirmed what he was afraid to know, what he already knew and locked up so long ago.

"It's always been true ..." Molly continued

"If it's true then say it anyway" said Sherlock

 _"I want to hear it" said a Sherlock entering of Molly's room in his mind palace, she was in the middle, surrounded by rubble, he approached slowly to her._

Molly laughed. "You bastard"

"Say it anyway" demanded Sherlock

 _"Say it Molly, please ..." thought_

"Do you think it's easy? Then you say it, go on, say it, say it like you meant it "Molly challenged him

"Thirty seconds" spoke Eurus.

The detective didn't doubt it a second, he had to do it to save her.

"I ... I love you" said Sherlock trying to appear calm.

He watched on the monitor as Molly put a hand to her trembling face and tears came out. He was destroying her.

And it happened. All the moments lived with Molly appeared in the middle of her room as a breeze, his mind palace was filled with her, when he saw her at the crime scene of her best friend, when she went to ask for help, when Sherlock hit her boyfriend, eating fish and chips, the first day she went to work in Baker, every moment she smiled and scolded him, that Christmas, when she adopted Toby, her slaps, her meals, her cleanliness, her movements, her anguished tears, their walk to the park on his birthday, her concern for him, her forgiveness, her infinite forgiveness towards him.

The wall inside the detective fell.

"I love you ..." Sherlock almost whispered again. He realized.

He could see how Molly closed her eyes. He couldn't describe what he saw, he thought she would hang up the phone.

"Molly, Molly please" pleaded Sherlock.

A few moments later he hear it. "I love you…"

The countdown stopped in two and the call lost connection.

Molly was in the middle of the kitchen, with tears coming out and with a broken heart, Sherlock Holmes had cruelly broken her heart.

"I won Eurus, I won, I won! I saved Molly! "He said almost shouting at his sister.

"Save her from what?" She said laughing. "Be sensible, there were no explosives in her Little house, why would I be so clumsy? You didn't win, you lost" she said firmly. "Look what you did to her, look what you've done to yourself, all those complicated emotions, I've lost count, the emotional context destroys you Sherlock, this time destroys you"

Sherlock went into a rage, became angry and destroyed the coffin with his own hands, it hurt, everything hurt, the situation in which he had to put her, the context in which she had to say it, the context in which he had to hear it.

It destroys him with all his might, waiting for Molly, begging for forgiveness someday.

It was night and Molly was in her flat arranging the food in her refrigerator, she wasn't hungry, she just wanted to hide from the world, that same world that hurts her so much, that world in which Sherlock is part.

She tooks some chocolate muffins and went to her bed, her head hurt from the call, her face hurt his eyes to mourn, the disappointment that Sherlock had caused was irreversible. He had no mercy, and even so he called her 'his friend'.

She exposed herself in front of him, she was vulnerable for nothing, but couldn't fight anymore, she couldn't and didn't have the strength, she doesn't care anymore, just wanted to sleep.

When she woke up it was morning, it was early yet, didn't want to get up to make breakfast, she lay down on an empty stomach until noon since Toby demanded his food.

She didn't want to think about what had happened the previous afternoon, vowed not to return to Baker, didn't want to see him again, she wanted to erase him from her life. Sherlock Holmes no longer deserved her forgiveness.

It was night again, the moment she hated so much, the moment to close her eyes and see him, to remember as he said an 'I love you' false, as false as his words "You are the person that matters the most to me"

Her cell phone vibrates.

Please just listen to him, he didn't want to hurt you –JW

Molly sighed but doesn't answer him. She was in the middle of her living room and sat in her chair, turned off all the lights, left a single small lamp on, the headache came back.

She heard a noise on her door, it opened and the detective entered her flat.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She said without believing it, getting up from her chair. "Get out of here!"

"Molly listen to me, please listen to me, this is a misunderstanding, let me explain to you" he said approaching her, his face was distorted, as if he was suffering.

"Explain me what? I'm tired of this, you didn't have any consideration with me, I thought I was your friend, you exposed me, you made me say it, you not only forced me but you don't mind doing it, you enjoy hurting me " She said sobbing. "Don't come any closer" she said when saw him closer.

"I would never do anything that hurt you Molly"

"Are you sure? I can give you many examples in which you hurt me " she said firmly

"Molly I ... yesterday I was the whole fucking day locked in a maximum security prison, there is my sister, which I didn't know of her existence, she made me do it, she knew about you, she knew what I feel ..."

"A sister? I don't care! You don't feel ... this time you've passed, there's no going back, why can't you understand that I don't want to have you anymore in my life? "

Sherlock opened his eyes.

"You will not do that, you will not, Molly" he said approaching her.

"Don't come any closer, you're nothing to me, you're nothing to me anymore! Nothing!" she said with tears.

But he came closer and put his hands on her face to bring her closer to his. Molly froze.

"I meant it"

"You ... you don't love me, not the way I always wanted to" said Molly, crying "You only made me cry all this time ..."

"I can't lock it up any longer, this ... I ... I can't deny it anymore ... I locked you up from that time we ran in the park ... but I don't have the strength to deny it anymore... I know you still love me ... forgive me Molly"

"But but… you've always told me that you don't need to be with anyone, that you're fine with the way of life you've chosen and ... How can I know you're not lying to me? You're just manipulating me ... " She said between sobs.

"I love you ..." he said whispering close to her lips.

"Stop Sherlock, please don't ..."

"I love you Molly ..." he said caressing her face with his thumb. Molly closed her eyes, Sherlock felt hope.

Molly looked at him as if he were the only person in her world and he realized that his look reflected the same. The only person in his world.

Molly put her hands on the back of his neck and ran through his hair, Sherlock closed his eyes by the sensation, a current passed through his body, he didn't want her hands to leave his skin ever.

Sherlock down his left hand behind her back and the other at the nape of her neck, approached slowly to her lips and kissed her. Nothing that has lived was compared to that moment, her lips were soft as soft as her, he lost count of the times he kiss her, lost himself in the moment. Their first kiss was magic. It was glory.

The moment that their lips united was the end of everything lived and the beginning of what has to come. Years waiting for him, years that seemed like an eternity, years of fear and loneliness.

"I love you ..." Molly said between kisses. "I'll always love you..."

Sherlock continued to kiss her without her knowing the power that her words had in him, the effect that caused, knowing that his new addiction was those lips. He never thought that a person could make him feel this, he couldn't detach his lips from this woman, this woman that loves so much in secret, that helped so much in his life.

Molly traced his back and he deepened the kiss, their tongues met for the first time and Sherlock lost his mind. They had to separate for a few moments to breathe.

"You are the person who always trusted me, who believed in me, you were always by my side and I never realized how lucky I was" said the detective caressing her lips.

"I've waited a lot Sherlock, I don't want you to leave my life" Molly said taking his face again, he approached to kiss her again. The kiss deepened and he lifted her off the ground, she put her legs around his waist and smiled between his lips.

"What are you doing? I'm your housekeeper" She said smiling, her eyes shining.

"Definitely you're not anymore, you are my girlfriend right now Molly, although I'm interested in you coming to Baker every day not to cleaning" he said smiling.

"Oh I will, there's no doubt about that. I'm your girlfriend" she said laughing, her nose wrinkled and Sherlock kissed her again smiling, both went to her bedroom between kisses and caresses, Sherlock still carrying her.

He couldn't control himself, all those basic instincts that the human being has and so much hatred that others had, so ordinary, he had them with her and he liked having them.

It was there that Sherlock made love to her, he enjoyed every fiber of her being, all these years loving secretly, all these years of deceiving himself, of believing that he was immune to the feelings he had for her didn't matter.

To be between her legs was heaven, hear her moan his name was heaven, touch her skin was heaven, to be inside her was heaven, fill her completely was heaven, her nails on his back was heaven. Her kisses could kill him, were heaven. Only he knew how lost could be between her breasts. He wasn't a believer, but she made him one.

Have Sherlock between her legs was heaven, feel his lips on every part of her body was heaven, feel his hair between her fingers was heaven, feel him inside her completely was heaven, his thrusts were heaven, his moans was heaven, his 'I love you' was heaven.

All their story was chaotic, it was funny, it was painful, good and bad moments, new friends and enemies, but over time she was the only one who always believed in him, that loves unconditionally, because there is nothing better than someone who hates everybody loves you, because there is nothing better than Sherlock Holmes loves you. No, there's nothing better.


End file.
